Dragon's Little Mermaids
by Author-Angelia
Summary: Three Amulets. Each held Symbols of the Legendary Magic , Celestial Magic (Not Stellar Spirit Magic). One of the Sun. One of the Moon. And Lastly the Star. When the Three Amulets has been collected , The Door shall Open to the Place where Nobody knew. If the Darkness gets the Hand of the Amulets , Everything Changes. Chaos and Destruction shall be near...
1. Chapter 1

_**PLOT. (Note for SaberMawi and FairyGomi: "Thanks for letting me borrow some things from you!"**_

* * *

_**Name of the Story: Dragon's Little Mermaids.**_

_**Category: Anime - FairyTail.**_

_**Languange: English**_

_**Rating: Rated T**_

_**Genres: Adventure/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship (Maybe More)**_

_**Character: Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe.**_

_**Summary: Did you know , that their are Only Three Amulets that can save the world from Evil? Only People from Families of Heartfilia , Roxanna and Dulcia would know that of course. The Amulets held one of the most Beautiful objects of the Universe; The Sun , The Moon and Lastly the Star. Three Mages held the Amulets which is Unknown to everyone even the strongest and smartest.**_

_**Pairing: StingXOC RogueXOC (May or May not Low Romance)**_

* * *

_**OC INFO:**_

_**Name: Eliana Dulcia **_

_**Alias: The Sun Angel , The Seductress of Mermaid Heel , The Little Messenger.**_

_**Race: Human**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Brithday: January 28 Year X767**_

_**Hair Color: Fiery Orange**_

_**Eye Color: Blue**_

_**Afflication: Mermaid Heel**_

_**Pervious Afflication: Diore Village.**_

_**Guild Mark Location: Left Chest.**_

_**Occupation: S-class Mage.**_

_**Team: Team Mermaid Heel.**_

_**Base of Operations: Mermaid Heel Building.**_

_**Relatives: Parents (Deceased).**_

_**Weapons: Two Twin Katanas.**_

* * *

_**Appearance: Eliana is a Young Teenage Girl who has Long Hip-lenght Curly Fiery Red Hair which had a White Headband and Innocent yet Decieving Blue Eyes. She has a Slender yet muscular Figure and like Most females in Fiore , She has large breast.**_

_**Her Most Common Attire is Consist of A White and Sky-Blue Turtle Neck Short Sleve Shirt with a Zipped Zipper and a Bit of Chinese Designs (Diana made it) , A Sky Blue Mini Skirt (Which had a Sky Blue Pouch) with White Shorts , White Knee-high Boots. Wrist-lenght White Gloves and Two Twin Katanas at her Back. She also wore a Sun-Shaped Necklace and a Silver Criclet.**_

_**Her Casual attire is: A White/Blue Halter Pocadot Top and Shorts with her Usual Boots.**_

* * *

_**Personality: Eliana is Cherry and toughtful , Brave and Bold. She's sometimes clumsy with it comes to 'Stuff' , Everyone in the Guild Sees her as a Cute and Innocent. But looks can be deceiving , When it comes to Battle , She's Playful and Seductive wether it's a Spar or a Real Battle. Her BestFriend even qouted; "Elina held Two Personalities: Cute and Innocent , Playful and Seductive." Elina also can easily get angered or Annoyed , She's also Confident and Determined.**_

* * *

_**Magic and Abilities: **_

_**Mitsukai-Kontan-Teiku-Ue (Angel Soul Take Over)**_

_****__**Mitsukai-Kontan-Teiku-Ue: Kyohaku (Star but alot of People like to call it Estella , Note: It's her First Angel Soul)**_

_****__****__**Mitsukai-Kontan-Teiku-Ue: Yoroshii ken Hōrī ( Good and Holy and people call it Evadne , It's Second)**_

_****__****__****__****__****__**Mitsukai-Kontan-Teiku-Ue: Megumi (Goddess , but People call it; Dea , It's also her Strongest)**_

_**Sun Light Magic.**_

_**Master Swordsmanship specialist.**_

_**Expert Hand-To-Hand Combat.**_

_**Enchanced Strenght.**_

_**Immense Endurance.**_

_**Immense Durability.**_

_**Immense Refleces.**_

_**Immense Magic Power.**_

_**Offense: 4/5**_

_**Defense: 5/5**_

_**Speed: 4/5**_

_**Intelligence: 3/5**_

_**Sun: 6/5**_

* * *

_**TWO:**_

* * *

_**Name: Diana Roxanna**_

_**Alias: Bellatrix , The Serious Princess , Selena Warrior.**_

_**Race: Human**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Brithday: October 21 Year X767**_

_**Hair Color: White (Not Elder White: Like Mira White **_

_**Eye Color: Emerald Green.**_

_**Afflication: Mermaid Heel.**_

_**Pervious Afflication: Phaedra Village**_

_**Guild Mark Location: Right Waist.**_

_**Occupation: S-class Mage.**_

_**Team: Team Mermaid Heel **_

_**Base of Operations: Mermaid Heel Building**_

_**Relatives: N/A**_

_**Weapons: A Silver Sword (Note: The Silver Sword's Name is Shinsei TsukiHana) , 100+ Weapons.**_

* * *

_**Appearance: Diana is a Teenage Girl who has Long Elbow-Length White Hair which is in a Low Braide by a Red Ribbon and Sharp Emerald Eyes. She has a Slender yet muscular Figure and like Most females in Fiore , She has large breast. **_

_**Her Most Common Attire is Consist of: A Sleveless Torquise Knee-lenght Button Shirt that showed the front and covered the Back , It Held Strepless Sleves and White Shorts that held a Belt-Pouch , Tigh-High Socks and Knee-high Boots. Her Silver Sword on her Back.**_

_**Her Casual Attire is: A Turtle neck Torquise Shirt with a White Skirt and Brown Stockings with her Usual Boots. Her hair was in Two Braides.**_

* * *

_**Personality: Diana was showed to be Calm and Serious. She's also Caring and Generous to People (If they are their Friends or the Elders of Course) , She had a Habbit of helding an Calm yet Serious expression , alot. She's never been seen to be Mad , unless it's Eliana. She also loves Cute Animals or Flowers. You could see her alot in Night when the Moon Comes out or in the Forest. Eliana qouted; " Diana can be Serious or Calm but when you Provoke her , You have a death wish." Diana is also sometimes childish with her Bestfriend , Eliana. She dosen't care anything , other than her love ones or Fiore's Citizens. She's Polite and well-mannered and also a Bit of Impaitent.**_

* * *

_**Magic and Abilities:**_

* * *

_**Requip: The Chaini-zu getsuei Kunoichi's yoroi ( The Chinese Moon Kunoichi Armor) (Note: I just like name it as Armor even if it isn't...So just leave it be)**_

_**Getsuei's Kidou yoroi ( Moon's Orbit Armor) **_

_**Yoru's Getsuei Mitsukai Yoroi (Night's Moon Angel Armor)**_

_**Gosai Hisaki's Getsuei Yoroi ( Red Flame Moon Armor)**_

_**Aoiro Mizu Getsuei Yoroi (Blue Water Moon Armor) **_

_**Meirou kuuki gesuei Yoroi (Clear Air Moon Armor)**_

_**Getsuei no Mamori Yoroi (Moon of the Defense Armor)**_

_**Getsuei no Metsubou Yoroi (Moon of Destruction Armor)**_

_**Kogane gin gesuei fujin masurao yoroi ( Golden Silver Moon Female Warrior Armor)**_

_**Kimono no konjou Yoru Yoroi (Kimono of the Navy Blue Night Armor)**_

_**Retsu Mayonaka Getsuei Yoroi (Cold Midnight Moon Armor)**_

_**The Nain meishou ishou (The No Name Outfit)**_

_**Getsuei's Tora sumiyaka yoroi (Moon's Tiger Speed Armor)**_

_**Sword Magic.**_

_**Moon Light Magic.**_

_**Master Swordsman Specialist**_

_**Hand-To-Hand Combat.**_

_**Enchanced Strenght.**_

_**Immense Endurance.**_

_**Immense Durability.**_

_**Immense Refleces.**_

_**Immense Magic Power.**_

_**Offense: 4/5**_

_**Defense: 4/5**_

_**Speed: 5/5**_

_**Intelligence: 4/5**_

_**Moon: 6/5**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**At Mermaid Heel Building.**_

* * *

Everything inside the Guild was fine actually , Some Girls Gossiping the Latest Hot Guys of Fiore: Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe...Well to Girls like them anyway. Some Girls were drinking achohol , Beer , Booze. Some where just relaxing , and chatting the Bar-Maids...Till someone kicked the door Open , Everyone turned to the One who kicked the door. Surprise and shock was evident in their Faces; It was a Feiry Orange Haired Girl with a White-Haired One. The Orangenette was Grinning innocently while the other held a small smile. Those two Girls are Eliana and Diana - A.K.A: The Sun Angel and The Bellatrix.

"Ohayou, Minna! We're Back!" Eliana Dulcia declared , happily." Me and Ana-chan decided to join the Grand Magic Tournament!" She announced , making everyone (Including Diana who didn't even agreed to this) eye's widen. It's a First time for the Two S-class Mages to decide to join the games , They always travel or always decline it.

" Hontou~? But why now nya~?" Milliana questioned.

Eliana turned to her with a Courageous glint on her eyes. " I want to see if the other Guilds are wothry opponents especially that guild called Sabertooth." They all blinked and just shooked their heads lighty , Eliana really needs a sparing partner besides Kagura or Diana.

The Mistress/Master of the guild , Rosalina came out of her office with a smile." Alright then , Eliana , Diana , Kagura , Milliana and Ariana will participate the Grand Magic Games for Mermaid Heel. So Please go Pack and get ready , The Grand-Magic Games are in a three week. Your Train will be in 2 weeks , At 7:30 A.M. and Good Luck , Girls." Kagura and Diana held a small smile while the others grinned.

"GOOD LUCK!"

" You better win!"

" I Have high hopes We will be Number 1!"

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**At the Crocus**_

* * *

Currently: The Girls were looking for they're Hotel , El Cielito. When they found they're Hotel and unpacked , Diana and Eliana decided to go sightseeing while the others decided to stay.

"Be Careful!"

"Buy me some Cat-nip later nyah~!"

"Come back before 12."

Diana and Eliana began they're sightseeing while Diana was buying some Cat-nip for Milliana , Eliana heard a Shout. "FIGHT!" with alot of screams of pain. Being herself as she is , Curiously walked to the sight of the fihgt to find Two Men and Two Cats. One who held spiky blonde hair , and emerald green eyes like Diana's , he had those arrogant and cocky smirks meaning , He's one of those cocky types she hates. The other had Black Hair and red eyes , He was emotionless and was crossing his arms. If it weren't for his Hair Color/Style and his eyes , He could be like Diana's Twin Brother. The Cats were colored Red and Green...wait no...Pink? Oops , That's a Frog suit.

"Those are the Dragons of Sabertooth!"

"Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney!"

"The Strongest Members of the Strongest Guilds!"

"Sabertooth?" A Voice of a confused male , voice out. The male held salmon hair and brown eyes , with him was a blond with brown eyes and a blue cat who wore nothing but a green scarf.

Eliana decided to eavesdrop the conversation but for some unkwon reason , The last one pissed her off.

" The Dragons that taught us dragon slaying magic... We destroyed it with our own hands... In order to become true dragon slayers."

What little did Eliana know that people were fastly scooting away from her , The Seven People (Include the cats) turned to her. " Oh? Miss Ginger here seems to be pissed off." Sting said , mockingly. Eliana glared at him as she was about to kick his face...Two swords interrupted her.

"Eliana , Stop this." The Serious voice of Diana ordered as her swords disappeared. Eliana just 'tched' and looked away irritated , Diana just sighed and said." Where were you? I've been looking everywhere."

" I was curious about this , Fight." Eliana answered truthfully , Diana shooked her head lightly.

"Alright... Go on ahead , I have more errands to do." Diana stated , Eliana nodded with a smile at her Bestfriend and walked away , still Irritated.

Diana turned to the other people here and bowed. " Sorry for my friend's rudeness., She's just in a Bad Mode. I'll see you at the Games , Sabertooth , Fairy Tail." Diana said and walked to her inn.

When she turned , Sabertooth's Dragon Slayers and Exceeds along with Fairy Tail's Salamander and Stellar Mage with the Blue Exceed saw her Guild Mark , Mermaid Heel.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**At Sky Labyrinth...**_

* * *

Team Mermaid , were walking to the east. Diana was twitching , because of the fact; She's in her Pajamas right now and also She now hated the pumpkin man for disturbing her sleep. Eliana was snickering at her Bestfriend's misery. They were about to made till Diana finally snapped.

"Alright...Let's just use transportation Magic."

And in an instant , They were all infront of the Pumpkin man who Diana clearly hated.

"Congratulations on completing the Preliminary event , Kabo~!" The Pumpkin Man clapped. " You made it 5th place , Kabo~!"

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**The Grand Magic Tournament.**_

* * *

The Crowd cheers , The Marching Band played , Balloons in all different colors fall beneath the Stadium , The day has finally come. The Grand Magic Tournament!

At Mermaid Heel's locker room , All the five members are ready as ever. The five members began to walkout of the tunnel.

" Coming in Fifth place , We have the all-female guild! The Dancers of the Deep Blue Seas , Mermaid Heel!" Chapati announced as Men began to cheer in exicitement as Five Most Powerful and Most Beautiful Mages of Mermaid Heel came out , Kagura and Diana came out calmly as Eliana gave the Crowd a Seductive grin making the Men in the Crowd fainted. Araina Web gave them a Teasing kiss , Milliana helding the Flag with Mermaid Heel Mark with a smirk on her cat-like-hidden face.

"Wait! Is that...The Bellatrix along with Sun-Angel?!"

" I thought , They would never participate!"

"They finally joined the Games!"

"Fourth Place... The Goddess of Love and war's sacred destroyers. LAMIA SCALE!"

"It's Jura!"

"For real?!"

"It's really him...!"

* * *

**~*Mini Time-Skip*~**

* * *

When Fairy Tail team B came out , Eliana smirked at Mirajane Strauss. Eliana was a fan of the said female , That's why Eliana mastered her Main Magic: Angel Soul.

Diana was completely ignoring everything till...

"Now for the Last team that made it through the Preliminary round..." Everyone in the crowd began to Cheer in exicitement.

"That's Right! You all know who they are!"

" The Strongest! The Invincible! The Complete Dominators!"

"SABERTOOTH!"

The Crowd began to Roar as Team Sabertooth came out.

Eliana 'tched' in annoyance at Sting's pose. Diana was closing her eyes in boredom and held a look that says; "Sometimes I Hate People." This goes noticed by the Two Dragon slayers of Sabertooth.

"Well...Well..Well...Whitey was right , Whitey and You are participating the games." Sting stated cockly.

" Tch. Dont get cocky you , Stingly bee. Me and Diana are waaayyyy stronger than you and what's with the pose? trying to look cool for the ladies?" Eliana snorted. " That's not gonna work."

" What about you? Me and Rogue are the most strongest , To us your just weak little weaklings. And What's with that stupid fiery Red hair of yours? You look like an Sluttly Ginger ." Sting retorted.

The two continue to bad mouth themselves as Rogue and Diana nodded to each other in greeting.

"Rogue-san."

"Diana-san."

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Sorry if it's Lame or the Characters are OOC.**_

_**It's my first fanfic so please go easy on me and Reveiw or Favorite or Follow.**_

_**Also please Tell me if you like it and Sorry for Wrong Spellings or Grammars.**_

**_PICTURES - Are in my Profile_**

_**- Author.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Name of the Story: Dragon's Little Mermaids.**_

_**Category: Anime - FairyTail.**_

_**Languange: English**_

_**Rating: Rated T**_

_**Genres: Adventure/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship (Maybe More)**_

_**Character: Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe.**_

_**Summary: Did you know , that their are Only Three Amulets that can save the world from Evil? Only People from Families of Heartfilia , Roxanna and Dulcia would know that of course. The Amulets held one of the most Beautiful objects of the Universe; The Sun , The Moon and Lastly the Star. Three Mages held the Amulets which is Unknown to everyone even the strongest and smartest.**_

_**Pairing: StingXOC RogueXOC and NaLu (May or May not Low Romance)**_

_**Note: Sorry for Wrong spellings and Grammars.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**No POV.**_

* * *

_" Sometimes I wonder , who will claim the title of the strongest guild? Possiblelities are Mermaid Heel , Sabertooth and lastly Fairy Tail..."_ Diana thought as she crossed her arms , boredly and closed her eyes as she listened to the Judges who shall explain the rules and the first event.

" That makes up all the teams that will be participating. Looking at the line up , do you have any thoughts?" Chapati asked Yajima as exicitement bubled up Chapati , Will who wouldn't? After all , Fairy Tail's Strongest Members , Mermaid Heel's Strongest Members and Lastly Sabertooth's are here to participate.

" Ah , to be young again." Yajima mused as he smiled at Fairy Tail.

"Errr... That isn't exactly what I meant..." Chapati sweat-dropped. " Thank you for waiting , Here is your Lineup!" Chapati announced loudly as a Giant Stone came out from the ground.

* * *

**Day 1 - Hidden + Battle**

**Day 2 - ? + Battle**

**Day 3 - ? + Battle**

**Day 4 - ? + Tag Battle**

**Day 5 - ?**

* * *

The Crowd cheered/Howled/Roar in exicitement as Chapati continued." As far as Matches go , this is how the points will be distributed amongst first through 8th place. As the rankings fall the amount of points received decreases. For the Contest part , you can select anyone from your guild to participate." Chapati paused." For the following battle part , the organizers will pair up cards selected from the fan's votes. The Battle part's rules are simple. Each team will battle like so , The winning team receive 10 points. Losing team shall receive noe and if it's a draw each team shall receive 5 points."

* * *

**Win - 10 pt**

**Lose - 0 pt**

**Draw - 5 pt**

* * *

"Without further ado , I bring you the Grand Magic game's opening game! Let's shall begin , "Hidden"!"

" Each team will have 1 participant. After such Team submits their player , I'll explain the rules."

" I'll go." Diana said while Eliana whined.

"Aww~! But I wanna go!"

" Shut it , Eliana and Diana , I'll permit it." Kagura said as she closed her eyes and crossed her arms with a small smile.

**- Mermaid Heel (Insert Mermaid Heel Guild Mark and a Chibi picture of Diana) Diana Roxanna - **

**(A/N: I Dont like feel like explaining the others)**

Eliana tched. "Che , People cheering a Guy like him? and from Bee's team too?" as She and Sting glared at each other.

"Will each team's Participant for "Hidden" Please come forward." Mato announced as he raised his hand.

" It seems it's time for me to go." Diana stated as a small smirk began to form in her lips , She then began to walk forward as her Teammates cheered.

" Good luck." Kagura said as she held a small smile to the Bellatrix.

" You better win , Dia! Not to that Stupid Bee's Team to!" Eliana said.

" I wish you luck." Araina said with a smirk.

"Good Luck , Dia-chan nyah~!" Milliana called.

Diana chuckled lightly. " Thanks."

" We're finally ready to begin. I wonder what kind of contest Hidden will be?" Chapati wondered. " Yajima-san is there anyone we should be looking out for?"

Yajima smiled lightly. " Hmmm... Well , We all know Rufus-kun or Diana-kun is the force to be reckoned with here... But I'm gonna be keeping an eye on Gray-kun." He answered.

"What about you , Jenny-san?" Chapati asked the "Miss Fiore"

" Im all for Eve-kun , of Course. He's so strong." Jenny bragged.

Diana kept quite as she crossed her arms and order , seriously. " Mato-san , Please get on to the rules. I don't like watsing time." She depanded as her glared gotten sharper , making Mato gulped and nodded.

"FEILD OPEN! p... pumkin!" Mato shouted as he put his arms in the air pointing one finger in each hand. Then something began to materialized.

" A...A Huge...City?" Diana bit her lip from gaping in amazement where Eliana was currently doing right now. _"Just how many magic power does this cause?!"_

Everyone who participated began to get seperated , Diana looked around and just crossed her arms and walked around.

"Everyone in the stadium , you can keep track of everything happening inside the city with our lacrima vision." Chapati began to explained. " The 8 Participating competitors dont know the whereabouts of each other. The Rules of Hidden are simple." While Chapati was explaining , Sting smirked and Eliana grinned for their Teammates," All of you will be "it" and be looking for ech other mutually. Find each other inside that city. Your free to use any Magic , you like , you just need to land one hit. If the contact is made , A point is added to the attacker and taken from the victim damage dosen't matter."

The something began to marterialized into a shaped of a person , making Diana's eyes widen. " What the..?" When it finished materialized , it almost made Diana fainted.

"These are copies of all of you. If you attack a copy by Mistake you will lose one point." Chapati added. "Okay , then! Vanish into the stillness! Stalk like black cats under shroud of Night! Hidden Has begun!" Chapati shouted.

Diana sighed as she didn't listen to the judges and just disapear. " The Bellatrix has Disapear! Where do you think , she had gone to?!" Chapat asked.

" 100 jewels , She's planning something." Yajima betted.

" 150 jewels , That she's scared of Eve-kun , because he's stronger than her." Jenny betted.

" 160,000,000 Jewels that She went out and bought some cake!" Eliana declared as she grinned from the Mermaid Heel stands , Everyone titled their head to their sides. Who knew the Bellatrix had loved for Cake?

* * *

*** Current Results***

**Raven Tail - Nullpuding - +1**

**Sabertooth - Rufus **

**Mermaid Heel - Diana**

**Lamia Scale - Lyon**

**Blue Pegasus - Eve**

**Quatro Ceberus - Yeager**

**Fairy Tail B - Juvia : -1**

**Fairy Tail A - Gray : -2**

**Time left: 27 minutes left.**

* * *

After Rufus attacked everyone execpt Diana who appeared with a Plate of Cake in her hand , Everyone's eyes bulged out as Eliana laughed in victory. " AHAHA! I was right!"

Diana tch as She began to changed. " Requip: Yoru's Getsuei Mitsukai Yoroi!" After she shouted , She changed into her Said armor. She also held a Sword in her hand , the Sword had Cherry-Blossoms Designs to it. She raised the sword and shouted. " Moon of the Falling Cherry Blossoms!" Sharp Cherry blossoms appeared falling on Everyone on it's Target and it almost hit Rufus and Nullpudding.

"Amazing! The Power of the Bellatrix has been Revealed!" Chapati shouted in Amazement.

" She can requip her Armor like me?!" Erza shouted in shock. _" I never knew , Mermaid heel had this kind of Mage!"_

" Yeah , Way to go Dia-chan!" Eliana fist pumped at her bestfriend and said bestfriend smirk as she requiped back to her Original clothes.

The Crowd cheered for the Saber and Mermaid. " And that's the end of it! These are the Standings!"

* * *

**- Standings - **

**1. Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel 10P**

**2. Raven tail 8P**

**3. Lamia Scale 6P**

**4. Blue Pegasus 4P**

** Ceberus 3P**

**6. Fairy Tail B 2P**

**7. Fairy Tail A 1P**

* * *

" We got first place!" Araina smiled.

"Nyah~! Diana-chan is strong like Er-chan!" Milliana said.

" Oh hell naw! Diana's strongest!" Eliana said and the Two began to argue who's the strongest Ex-quip mage.

Everyone in the Crowd began to laughed at Fairy Tail and Eliana decided to defend them. " Oi! Just because , they got last Place. That dosen't mean , they're Weak! It's the first round! You should all expect the unexpected!" That silent the crowd , It was unexpect to find the Sun Angel to defend such a 'Weak' Guild.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Time-Skip.**

* * *

" Ugh.. I think I forzed my own tounge." A groaned emitted from lips of Eliana Dulcia as She and Diana Roxanna got out of the Resturant called , Frosty's Ice.

" It's your fault for eating to much food." A Stoic voice of Diana's stated as she walked with her bestfriend.

" Hey! The food was good , okay! It's not like you didn't anything than me!" Eliana retorted. " How come you didn't weight?" She complained to her sister who smirked.

" I exercise." Was Diana's blunt answer.

" Hey-!" Eliana was cutted off by a cry.

"Wahhh!"

Diana then walked a bit faster to the voice and found a Cat who wore a Frog suit and was currently sniffing , Diana knelt to the size of the cat and asked softly. " Hey...You okay?"

Eliana was behind looking bored and muttered. " I swore to heavens that Diana is a Kuudere." **(Note: Kuudere is a Cool , Calm and Serious Person but held soft spot for some people or that's what I thought anyway) **

"Fro's...lost and Fro lost her Partner." Fro sniffed as Diana petted him in comfort.

" It's okay...Why dont we go find your Partner?" Diana asked softly.

"No need." An Emotionless voice stated , Fro looked up and tackled the person who said that and made a taint blush on Diana's cheeks who knew who he is.

"Rogue-kuun~! Fro thought Fro lost you!" Fro cried.

" It's alright Fro , It's my fault." Rogue said as He picked up Frosch.

" OH MY GOSH! Diana comforted a Saber's Cat?! Diana are you going nuts?!" Eliana finally realized it was a Saber's Cat.

Diana signed and shooked her head. _" She's so Stupid sometimes." _Diana just stared at her Friend and stated stoicly. " I Already knew , It was a Saber's Cat. Eliana , you should be more observant to your surrondings. And No I am not going nuts."

Eliana huffed. " I Hate you sometimes , Dia."

Diana shooked her head and looked away and nodded at Rogue while smiling slight at Frosch. " See you at the Games , Rogue-san and I hope to see you soon , Fro. Come on Eliana." Eliana then walked to catch up to her bestfriend , shouting.

"Oi! Wait up , Dia!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary: Did you know , that their are Only Three Amulets that can save the world from Evil? Only People from Families of Heartfilia , Roxanna and Dulcia would know that of course. The Amulets held one of the most Beautiful objects of the Universe; The Sun , The Moon and Lastly the Star. Three Mages held the Amulets which is Unknown to everyone even the strongest and smartest.**_

_**Pairing: StingXOC RogueXOC and NaLu (May or May not Low Romance)**_

_**Note: Sorry for Wrong spellings and Grammars.**_

_**A/N: My Answers to the Reveiws:**_

_**To Saber M and Fairy G: Thanks! And I Did like it! **_

_**Sereneskydragonslayer: Thanks! yeah I know it's because I borrowed it from the Saber Mawi-san.**_

_**LilAngel25: Yup! Originally I wanted it to be just Eliana and Diana but I decided to add Lucy! And Maybe add some NaLu love for the NaLu Fans!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**At Diana's and Eliana's Hotel Room.**_

* * *

As Diana and Eliana came to their Room , Eliana imedietly layed her body to the bed and groaned making Diana turn to her and raised an eye-brow.

"Something wrong?"

Eliana rolled to the left side. " I dont know... When I argue with that stupid bee , I just felt a bit of heat rush to my cheeks."

Diana smirked slightly as she changed into a tank-top and shorts. " Oh? Looks like someone has a crush on a Saber." Diana teased as her smirk turn into a grin.

Eliana grabbed a random pillow and throwed at Diana who grabbed it. " Im not! I dont have a crush on a Stupid bee like you when you were with Daniel!" This made Diana glared at Eliana and held a taint blush on her cheeks like earlier.

" Shut up , Elia. I dont want to talk about that Emotionless bastard." Diana hissed as she walked to her bed and lay down covering her body with the blanket.

" Shit , I totally forgot it's a touchy subject...I should apoligize tomorrow." Eliana mumbled and imedietly went to sleep.

* * *

**Diana's Dream...**

* * *

_At the Middle of the Night a Guy with Black hair was on the street , A backpack was on his back and his hands where in his pant's pockets. The wind blew making his shaggy hair flew a bit , The Guy look up at the full moon and an Image of a Girl with Short White Hair and Emerald Eyes appeared with a Smile._

_He shooked his head and continue walking till he heard walking , He imedietly hide and look at the Person who he heard walking and found it was the girl with short white hair and emerald eyes._

_"Huh? I was sure I saw someone here...Oh well..." Then the girl turned the spot where the Guy was hiding and smiled softly. " Come out , Daniel-kun. I know your their." Oh shit was the word was on his mind. He knew , he coulnd't hide from his Female-bestfriend and come out with a bored expression._

_The Girl then notice his back-pack and raised an Eye-brow. " Where are you going , Daniel-kun?" She asked , softly. _

_The Guy looked down and spoke emotionlessly. " Im sorry , Diana... But Im...Leaving..." _

_" When will you come back?"_

_"Never." That made the Girl eye's widen as Tears sprung from her eyes._

_" Your going to leave?" She looked down and fell into her knees._

_"Yes." As he said that he turned and continue to walk but was stop when she grabbed his wrist and tightly held it._

_"Dont leave...us...Dont Leave me , Gabriel , Eliana..." She whispered softly._

_Daniel look at Diana emotionlessly and hit her sensetive spot on her neck and whispered in her ear. "Thank you...For treating me like a family..." He put the unconcious Diana softly on the ground and walked away._

* * *

**End of Diana's Dream.**

* * *

Diana jotled up from her bed as sweat trailed down her face , She looked at the other bed to see Eliana still asleep. She looked at her bed to see it's 6:30 and went to the Bathroom.

After that , She changed into her Usual when she come out to see Eliana , ready to go.

"Hey...Dia-chan , Im sorry for mentioning _him. _Last night." Eliana apoligize , Diana smiled slightly.

"It's fine , Elia. We should get ready for the games." Eliana grinned and She and Diana walked to the Games.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**At GmG**

* * *

As the first day ends , Mermaid Heel has fallen massively above in First Place with Sabertooth! As they Aim to surpass them on the Second day , Just what awais them ahead? The Grand Magic Games second Day: Competition Portion , Chariot.

" This Competition consist of reaching the goal without falling off from the interconnected Chariots." Chapati began to explain.

" But this isn't just some regular race!" Yajima added.

"COOL COOL COOOL!" Jason shouted in exicitement.

" The Chariots underfoot are constantly in motion , So even a oment of carelessness will prove to be your undoing. They pass through the Major sightseeing locales of team will be the first to arrive at the goal , here at the domus flau?!" At the Lacrima screen , It could be showed the Kurohebi and Eliana were battling to be the lead. Ichiya and Yuka were also behind them along with Bacchusss far behind them..." We'll be transmitting images from the race to everyone here in the arena thriugh Lacrima vision. At any rate , Yajima-san... With this kind of competition , Who is being anticipated?" Chapati asked Yajima.

"U...mmn..." Yajima was speechless.

"Somehow! Trailing at the back far far from the lead , Fairy Tail A's Natsu is in a groggly state! And that's not all. Right next to him is Fairy Tail B's Gajeel and even Sabertooth's Sting in the same condition..."

Eliana laughed as she run. " HAAHAHAHA! That's Karma!" She shouted as she laughed while running.

" What in the world is going on here , Yajima-san?" Chapati questioned.

"The three of them seem to have something in common." Yajima answered.

"COOL-!" The Jason was knocked out by a rock courtesy of the Annoyed Diana.

"Umm...Jason-san's down! Courtesy of Diana Roxanna!" Chapati announced."Well then , Let's tke a look at the group in the lead. It's a Dead Heat here!"

" In the lead are Raven Tail's Kurohebi (Black Snake) and Mermaid Heel's Angel , Eliana Dulcia!"

* * *

**-Mini Time-Skip-**

* * *

"STRAIGHT TO THE GOAL! QUEATRO CERBERUS RECEIVS 10P!"

"Nex arrives Mermaid Heel's Eliana Third is Kurohebi , Fourth is Yuka and Fifth is Remaining three are pathetically battling it out last place..." Chapati announced.

Eliana laughed , still in the area. " HAAHAHA!" Diana then came to the area and grabbed Eliana by the ear and drag her back to the Mermaid Heel stands much to Eliana's whinning.

As soon as Diana finished dragging Eliana back to the Mermaid Heel , She and Eliana heard the conversation at the Sabertooth stands.

Orga snorted. "... Is this what it mean to be "all fired up"?"

Rufus smirked." This is so "Basic," huh , Rogue..."

Rogue stared at the scence before him. "Dragon slayers are bad with transportation... It seems." He said. _" And I was thinking it was just me and Sting..."_

Eliana look at Diana and asked. " Hey , Dia-chan."

Diana look at her and raised a questioning eyebrow."What?"

" Look." Eliana pointed Diana turned to where she pointed and her eyes widen.

Up at the statue , She saw...was _him._ The man She hated , The man who took away everything from her... She glared at him as her teeth gritted in anger , This goes noticed by Rogue and he looked up where Diana was glaring and saw a Man with Shaggy black Hair like his but it was a longer , He wore a black cloak and held brown eyes; He's face was emotionless.

Diana then looked down and smiled slightly at how Fairy Tail cared for it's comrades while Eliana grinned in approvement.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**With Diana and Eliana.**

* * *

"Man... That food was awesome especially the Desert!" Eliana as she patted her full stomach.

Diana sighed as she look up at the moon , Her eyes sadden. " _Daniel..._" She murmured.

As they , they heard explosions. The two turned to their right and saw Crocus Garden , The Lodging Sabertooth was currently in. Eliana look at Diana with pleading eyes who sighed and nodded , They both jumped inside throught the window and saw none other than Natsu Dragneel.

"Where's your Master?!" Natsu shouted as he kicked some random guy in the gut.

When Sting and Rogue appear with their exceeds appear , Their Eyes widen as sweat trailed down their faces.

" Do you have some business with me , brat?" Genma appeared.

" You're the master , huh?" Natsu awknowledge. " Kicked out just because of one loss? Im all fired up..."

"Ah?"

Natsu slamed his fist with his palm as Fire appear. " If that's the case...**If you lose to me , you quit the guild , too , then.**" Natsu glared.

Diana and Eliana's Eyes widen. _" Is he crazy?! Challenging a Master is like cometting suicide!"_

"Fairy Tail?"

"Natsu... san..."

"..."

"He came to start a fight with master...?"

"That's suicide."

"Fro feels the same way."

Diana sighed while Eliana look at the fight in interest , Diana just grabbed Eliana by the back of her shirt and jump from roof to roof as they appear at the door of their Inn.

* * *

**The Grand Magic Games - Day 2 Results.**

**1. Raven Tail 26 + 10 - 36p**

** Heel 18 + 10 - 28p**

**3. Sabertooth 20+0 - 20p**

**3. Lamia Scale 20 + 0 - 20p**

**4. Blue Pegsus 17p + 0 - 17p**

**5. Quatro Puppy 12p + 0 - 12p**

**5. Fairy Tail B 2p + 10 - 12p**

**5. Fairy Tail A 2p + 10 - 12p**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary: Did you know , that their are Only Three Amulets that can save the world from Evil? Only People from Families of Heartfilia , Roxanna and Dulcia would know that of course. The Amulets held one of the most Beautiful objects of the Universe; The Sun , The Moon and Lastly the Star. Three Mages held the Amulets which is Unknown to everyone even the strongest and smartest.**_

_**Pairing: StingXOC RogueXOC and NaLu (Mainly StingXOC and RogueXOC , NaLu will be shown when it does)**_

_**Note: Sorry for Wrong spellings and Grammars.**_

_**A/N: My Answers to the Reveiws:**_

_**Serenskydragonslayer: I Dont Really know... It might depends on my mood maybe?**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Night Time (Third Day)**_

_**With Diana...**_

* * *

At the Forest , A Garden full of black and white roses lay and in the sidelines was Diana Roxanna who look up to the moon with sadness clearly evident in her face.

"Daniel...Why did you fall in the darkness...?" She muttered as tears came out of her emerald eyes , She clenched her fist and gritted her jaw as her eyes darken. " What is he even here...? What's is he even planning...?"

A rustle was heard making Diana whirled to the sound. " Who's there?" She then looked up from the moon again and then back at the sound of the rustle. " Come out , Rogue-san... I know your there."

Came out was none other than Rogue Cheney who certainly look curious yet emotionless.

"What brings you here , Rogue-san?" She asked as she crossed her arms with a questioning look on her face. _"Did he... Did he heard me? Damn it! I should have been careful."_ Diana scolded herself.

" I could ask you the same thing , Diana-san." Rogue countered.

Diana looked at watch the full moon , you?"

" Just decided to think..." She said , quitely as her eyes began to fill in sadness.

"Something wrong?" Rogue asked , slightly concerned for the white-head.

Diana turned to him and leaned against the nearest tree behind her. " It's nothing... You shouldn't concern yourself to a mermaid." She said , sadly." Well I better get going... Elia might be worried." As she walked , She was stopped by someone who hugged from behind , making her eyes widen.

" It's better to tell than to hide it , Well... That's what my Late Dragon Parent said." Rogue said , making Diana's eyes widen once more.

_" It's better to tell than to hide it , Diana-chan!" _

A tear fell from one of her emerald eyes as a Guy with Spiky Red hair and Hazel eyes flashed through her mind. She imedietly hugged Rogue much to his surprise and cry her heart out while Rogue patted her back in comfort.

As soon as she calmed down , She and Rogue sat on a Tree stomps. "It started when I was just 13... At my Town , Phaedra Village. I was going to get Magic Lessons from a Teacher named , Seren. With Two Boys , Daniel and Gabriel..." Rogue's eyebrow raises in question._" Isn't that the guy she muttered a minute ago?"_

* * *

_**FLASH BACK.**_

* * *

_Three Figures of 13 year olds appear walking next to each other , hand in hand. One held Short White hair , Other held Shagy Black hair and lastly One with Spiky Red hair. As they past , Adults cooed/squel at their cuteness , thinking one of them would be a couple when they grow making Two Boys , The Brunette and Reddette glared at each behind the Young whitette who was oblvious to glaring contest between the two. As you could see , Lighting was shot between the two's glares with the looks of; "She's going to mine first!" _

_The Young whitette whose name is Diana smiled sweetly at the two boys , oblivious to their glaring. " Daniel-kun , Gabriel-kun! Let's go before Seren-sensei would get mad at us for being late!" The two boys frozed as they analylized what she said , they paled. Seren was a Strict- yet caring Man who hates students being late but his execption was the innocent little Diana._

_The Two boys grabbed Diana's wrist and ran to a Direction of a Training Ground for Mages. As they made it , Seren was their with his usual book which was full of spells , taping his foot impaitently as he glared at the Two boys and smiled at Diana who smiled back. "You Two... are late , 1000 push-ups now! Diana sense you gotten late too , 100 push-ups dear." _

_The Two boys groaned. " But Seren-sensei-!"_

_"No buts."_

_"Fine..."_

_"Alright Sensei!"_

_The Three had gotten into push-up positions and done their push-ups , As Diana was in 89 and the Boys were about 890 but they were getting sweaty and Seren smiled softly at Diana who finished before the Two._

_"Finished , Seren-sensei." Diana announced softly._

_Seren gave Diana a Thumbs up and grinned while ruffling her hair softly. " Good Job , Diana dear."_

_Daniel and Gabriel were now finished making Seren grin for once. " Good job , boys. It's time for a 30 minute break." Seren declared as Daniel and Gabriel grinned proudly while Diana giggled softly._

_As the Three decided to play a bit , A Giant Growl was heard throught-out the town. Seren ran to his Three Students as he appeared to them , panting slightly. "Gabriel Daniel... Take... Diana to the Town's Safe Shelter now!" The two held questioning looks but obeyed , running with a confused Diana._

_As the Three were about to get to the Town's Safe Shelter a Giant Blue Sharp Clawed Paw blocked their way , The Three teenagers looked up to find a Evil looking Tiger with 10 Tails on its back. The Teenagers eyes widen in shock and surprised yet fear was their._

_"No way..." _

_"It can't be..."_

_"What..."_

_Then they noticed a Figure of a Man who had a Black Cloak on with Red Eyes and Spiky Brown Hair. He pulled out his hand and pointed at Daniel. " You... Daniel Terra... Come to the Darkness... Leave... Destroy... Kill... this village and join us." The Mysterious Man said. " You have... 2 days to chose or You shall die with this Village and it's People." The Man along with the Giant Blue Tiger disappeared leaving a Fog of Sleeping Gas on the Three Kids._

* * *

_**After Two Day's Later...**_

* * *

_At the Middle of the Night a Guy with Black hair was on the street , A backpack was on his back and his hands where in his pant's pockets. The wind blew making his shaggy hair flew a bit , The Guy look up at the full moon and an Image of a Girl with Short White Hair and Emerald Eyes appeared with a Smile._

_He shooked his head and continue walking till he heard walking , He imedietly hide and look at the Person who he heard walking and found it was the girl with short white hair and emerald eyes._

_"Huh? I was sure I saw someone here...Oh well..." Then the girl turned the spot where the Guy was hiding and smiled softly. " Come out , Daniel-kun. I know your their." Oh shit was the word was on his mind. He knew , he coulnd't hide from his Female-bestfriend and come out with a bored expression._

_The Girl then notice his back-pack and raised an Eye-brow. " Where are you going , Daniel-kun?" She asked , softly. _

_The Guy looked down and spoke emotionlessly. " Im sorry , Diana... But Im...Leaving..." _

_" When will you come back?"_

_"Never." That made the Girl eye's widen as Tears sprung from her eyes._

_" Your going to leave?" She looked down and fell into her knees._

_"Yes." As he said that he turned and continue to walk but was stop when she grabbed his wrist and tightly held it._

_"Dont leave...us...Dont Leave me , Gabriel , Eliana..." She whispered softly. (Note: Eliana was found by Diana during Day One)_

_Daniel look at Diana emotionlessly and hit her sensetive spot on her neck and whispered in her ear. "Thank you...For treating me like a family..." He put the unconcious Diana softly on the ground and walked away._

* * *

_**After 1 Year...**_

* * *

_A Roar of a Giant Blue Tiger was heard , The Blue Tiger was grinning evily as Two Men stand on it's Head , It was the Mysterious Man along with... Daniel. Three Mages , were on the Front of the Giant Tiger defending the citizens. _

_"Diana... Gabriel... Seren..." Daniel greeted emotionlessly._

_Diana's eyes just glared sharply while Gabriel growled dangerously and Seren looking Stoic. _

_" Diana... You handle the beast. Gabriel you take Daniel while the I take the other Guy , got it?" Seren ordered , The Two nodded and went their seperated ways._

_The Tiger throwed his Claw at Diana who blocked it with her Sword , Making a Gust of Wind flashed between the Claw and Diana. Diana jumped backwards. "Requip: Aoiro Mizu Getsuei Yoroi!" A Flash of White appeared around her. When the Light disapeared , Diana was in her Aoiro Mizu Getsuei Armor. " Blue Water Moon Magic: Meteor of Water Spears!" She shouted as Water Spears appeared above attacking the Giant Blue Tiger._

_"Roar of the Water Tiger!" The Tiger shouted as a Roar came from him . Water escaped from his mouth like a tornando , Diana blocked the hit with her Fist hitting The Roar which meant she returned the Roar back to the Tiger._

_"Claw of the Water Tiger!" The Tiger yelled as it's claw turned to Sharp-looking water. The Tiger throwed it's claw at Diana who got hit by the leg._

_"AGH!" She shouted in pain as the Blood trickled down her Leg. The Tiger Again once more attacked her with the same attack._

_She didn't even try to dodge due to her Broken leg , As soon as she heard screams of pain; She turned her head to see both Gabriel and Seren got stabbed in the heart by Daniel and the Mysterious Man._

_"GABRIEL! SEREN-SENSEI!" She called out , The Two Men turned to Diana and smiled weakly to her , Blood trailed down the Men's mouth. _

_" We Love you , Diana." They muttered but Diana heard it clearly , She watched in terror as Daniel pulled his sword out of their bodies , The Bodies of Gabriel and Seren fall to the ground with a Thud. Tears fell down to cheeks as she looked down._

_"You... killed... them... your own... bestfriend , teacher... How... dare... you... HOW DARE YOU!" Her voice started out a whisper till it turned to a full out anger yell. Diana looked up , Her Right Eye turned to Dark Blue like the color of the Night Sky matching her White Hair. _

_"Requip: The Nain Meishou Ishou!" A Binding light appeared around Diana. Hundreds of Weapons in different Element and Styles appeared around her with a Sword in her hand , Shinsei Tsukihana._

_" Moon Light + Requip Magic: The 100 Planets!" Diana shouted._

_After She attacked , She killed the Tiger but Daniel escaped on time as Diana fell to the Ground unconcious._

* * *

_**Flash back End.**_

* * *

"... When I woke up , I found myself in Mermaid Heel with Eliana next to me , sitting on a stool." Diana finished as she looked down.

Rogue was staring at her , eyes wide. She killed a Giant Blue Tiger who held 10 Tails? Well... He couldn't blame her , her comrades were killed by the same thing.

Diana look at Rogue and smiled lightly. " Thank you , Rogue-san. It made me alot better." She said softly.

Rogue nodded. " Your welcome , Diana-san."

Diana stand up. " Well I better get going before Eliana would throw a fit." Rogue nodded and stand up as well.

" I should get going as well. Sting would get suspicious. " As they were about to leave , Rogue came to a halt , He looked over to his shoulder and notice Diana done the same action. " Why dont we meet up after the Grand Magic Games are Over or Come here again and talk?" Rogue Suggested , shyly.

Diana smiled slightly in amusement. " As in a date?" She joked.

Rogue snapped his head towards her and glare at her , playfully. " No , A Time as Friends." Rogue corrected.

Diana gave out a lively beautiful chuckle , making Rogue blush a bit. " Alright , See ya." She waved and turned around , walking to the direction of her Lodging.

Rogue waved back , lightly and took his leave , walking to his Lodging.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Fourth Day.**

* * *

The Grand Magic Tournament , Day 4. Battle Part. Naval Battle. 1 Participant per Player who leaves the sphere of water will lose. The remaining person will be victor. In the Event that there are two Participants remaining in the sphere , A Special Rule will be added. The Five minute Rule. If withing Five minutes one of the two leaves the sphere , That Person will be given the least points.

"And... We've started! Day Four , Game Part." Chapati said.

" It almost seems like a Water Sumo match." Yajima stated,

"It looks fun. Thank you very much!" Day Four's Guest , Sherzad Theater Group Chariman , Rabian said.

" Team after team , They're diving Right in!"

Lamia scale's Shelia dive in. " Im going to give it my all!" Shelia was wearing a striped bikini.

Along with Blue Pegasus , Jenny. " Im not losing this time." Jenny was wearing a Bikini , she wore in her battle with Mirajane.

Then Diana of Mermaid Heel , dive in with amusement clearly shown in her eyes. " Never underestimate a Mermaid in Water." She stated , wearing her Requip: Aoiro Mizu Getsuei Yoroi but in Swimsuit Version; A Green and Blue Bikini with White left designs and a Belt similar to Erza's Flight Armor Belt which Rogue find himself trying not to stare at her.

" If it's Water , Then it's Juvia!" Juvia of Fairy Tail B said. " This is Juvia's Expertise."

A Elegant chuckle was heard. " Sabertooth's Minerva... has arrived." Minerva of Sabertooth appeared.

" She's shown herself , Minerva! This heavy wave of cheering!" Chapati announced.

"She is one of the Top five of Sabertooth." Yajima said.

"Thank you very much."

" I can't lose either. I Have to make up for the First day's shame!" Lucy of Fairy Tail A said with determination shown on her face and clearly heard in her voice.

"This has become quite a Beautiful Picture!" Chapati said with hearts on his eyes. " A Girl from every team here with their swimsuits!"

"Thank you very much X 10!"

" The Rules are simple! If you leave the water , You lose!" Chapati explained. " Naval Battle Commence!"

"Right off the Bat but... Sorry Everyone!" Lucy apoligize. " Open! Gate of the Water Barrier , Aquarius!" Lucy summoned , Aquarius appeared.

"AGHH! THE WATER IS MY PLAYGROUND!" Aquarius shouted.

Minerva smirked as Diana stare at her in amusement.

" I won't let you!" Juvia declared. " Water Cyclone!" Juvia shouted as a Burst of Water appeared in a shape of a Cyclone , trapping Shelia , Lucy and Aquarius with Minerva and Diana nowwhere to be found.

"Juvia!"

"Searing Love!" Juvia says.

"We're even?!" Aquarius shouted in shock as her eyes widen.

" This is the perfect time to..." Jenny smirked as she swimed to Rocker and kicked him in the Cheek. " The Single one out!"

"WILD! Gah!"

"Quatro Puppy has dropped out!"

"While She's doing that..." Shelia said as she attack on Diana who stared at her blankly and dodge swiftly.

" You shouldn't underestimate me."

" The Feirce Battle Continues in the water!"

" I'll throw them all at out at once!" Juvia declared as she summoned water. " There is nobody who can win against Juvia in the water! THe Unleashing Of the second orgin is a Unique spell I acquired... Go Forward! Wings of Love! Gray-sama Love!" Juvia attacked , Diana , Minerva and Lucy dodged while Shelia and Jenny are out.

"Eh?" Juvia fell out with her eyes pop out of her eyes.

"Juvia!" Lucy called.

"Ouchie!" Juvia fell , lay fat on the ground.

"What a Pity! After all the effort. She's out! Even so , She's Rank 4! That's Four Points!" Chapati said.

Diana who throwed Juvia out , look at her. " Gomenasai , Juvi- Kya!" Diana was now throwed out just like Juvia but unlike Juvia , Diana landed swiftly like a Ninja.

" What a Cute squeal! but it's a Pity! Even so , She's Rank 3! That's Six points!" Chapati said.

Eliana laugh. " Ha! It's been a while sense I heard you Squeal , Diana-chan!"

Diana glared at Eliana. " Shut up , Elia!" She shouted as she dust the dirt off of her and requiped back to her Casual clothes , With a Towel around her head. Diana look at Lucy in worry. _" This is Bad... I should have been the one to stay not Lucy-san. This is very bad... I Could just feel , Minerva's Sadistic Aura around her.."_

This didn't go unnotice but Rogue thought , He look down and notice Diana looking worriedly for the Celestial Mage. Rogue kept silent as he listened to his teammates conversation.

"The miss is quite the devil." Sting Commet with a smirk.

"Certainly." Rufus agreed with a nod of his head.

" With her Magical Power , She could have easily thrown them all out." Orga stated.

" She's already won." Lector said.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch agreed.

* * *

**Sorry But I have to stop here.**

**Thanks for Reading/Reveiw/Favorited/Follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Summary: Did you know , that their are Only Three Amulets that can save the world from Evil? Only People from Families of Heartfilia , Roxanna and Dulcia would know that of course. The Amulets held one of the most Beautiful objects of the Universe; The Sun , The Moon and Lastly the Star. Three Mages held the Amulets which is Unknown to everyone even the strongest and smartest.**_

_**Pairing: StingXOC RogueXOC and NaLu (Mainly StingXOC and RogueXOC , NaLu will be shown when it does)**_

_**Note: Sorry for Wrong spellings and Grammars. **_

_**Warning: This Chapter might suck and short , You can just skip it.**_

_**I dont own Fairy Tail or anything that is mentioned.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5 + OMAKE**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Third POV.**_

* * *

" The Only Two left are Minerva and Lucy!" Chapati stated. " Now... Who will be the Victor?" Chapati wondered. " Sabertooth?" Minerva smirked. " Or Fairy Tail?" Lucy held determination on her eyes as she stared at Minerva who stared back. "We have applied the 5 minute rule. During these 5 minutes , if one of them falls out of the water , they will gain the least mount of points from this event." Chapti announced.

" What's the Purpose of this rule?" Yajima asked Rabian.

"It's so that we can continue to create a high level of tension. Thank you very much!"

Diana watched as Minerva activated her Magic , Hitting Lucy on her side , then to her back. Minerva grabbed her keys and hit Lucy again.

"Lucy! At this Rate your going to fall out of the water and drop to last place!" Chapati called.

Diana looked at Eliana who saw her and nodded and the looked at the battle. Lucy got hit hit on the back then to her side. Then Minerva suddenly stopped her attack making Diana's and Eliana's eyes widen in shock.

"Wh-... What is going on? Minerva has stopped her attack. At this rate ,The Clock will pass the 5 minute time limit." Chapati stated.

Suddenly Minerva held a sadistic look and attack Lucy on full force.

"AHHHH!"

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled.

Juvia , Eliana and Diana's eyes widen in fear. Eliana clenched her fist as she was about to throw an Arrow at the Bubled but was stopped by Diana who looked like she was ready to murder.

"Diana. Move." Eliana Demanded.

"No , It's no use. Eliana." Diana said , Eliana saw the look and nodded.

" The Referee says stop!" Mato raised his hand.

" The Match has ended! Victor , Minerva! Sabertooth's Power!" Chapati announced. " Lucy hasn't been moving for a while. Is she okay!?"

" LUCY!"

"Get the Medics! It's an Emergency!" Some soldiers shouted.

Eliana look at Sting and saw he was fake laughing , She can tell he was fake laughing.

* * *

**The Grand Magic Games - Day 4 in Progess.**

* * *

**Sabertooth - 44P**

**Mermaid Heel - 36P**

**Lamia Scale - 35P**

4. **Fairy Tail B - 35P**

5. **Fairy Tail A - 35P **

6. **Blue Pegasus 20P**

7. **Quatro Puppy 15P**

* * *

Minerva was laughing as she held Lucy by the throat and drop her like a rag doll. Natsu and Gray were able to catch her in time.

* * *

_**Time-Skip...**_

* * *

Diana and Eliana along with Kagura and Milliana watched and exactly ignoring the judges.

"The Grounds are shaking!" Chapati shouted as sweat trailed down his face while listening to People cheer. " We Present to you... Team Fairy Tail!" The Crowd Roar and Cheered in exicitement. " This is the complete opposite of the First Day's "Booing"! They were able to revover their former popularity in just a short 4 days!"

Sting , Orga , Rufus and Minerva smirked while Rogue held a stoic face. Kagura and Millian looked calm while Eliana and Diana were either bored or exicited. Lamia Scale smiled or smirk. Ichiya and the unkwon rabbit look serious and Bacchuss was grinning. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail were glaring at each other.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**- Angelia**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Summary: Did you know , that their are Only Three Amulets that can save the world from Evil? Only People from Families of Heartfilia , Roxanna and Dulcia would know that of course. The Amulets held one of the most Beautiful objects of the Universe; The Sun , The Moon and Lastly the Star. Three Mages held the Amulets which is Unknown to everyone even the strongest and smartest.**_

_**Pairing: StingXOC RogueXOC and NaLu (Mainly StingXOC and RogueXOC , NaLu will be shown when it does)**_

_**Note: Sorry for Wrong spellings and Grammars. **_

_**I dont own Fairy Tail or anything that is mentioned.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Third POV.**_

* * *

Eliana and Diana watched from the sidelines , in the Mermaid Heel section. Diana was sitting on a chair eating her cake while Eliana was sitting next to her eating Sphagettie Diana made , Their Outfits have also currently changed.

Diana's were a Dark blue off-shoulder dress that showed her hips that were covered by Long Black leggings that finished at her ankles. Their is also a black Halter-neck shirt underneat the dress with black arm-guards and her shoes were dark blue combat ballet shoes , Her hair was in Two Braides by a Cresent Moon.

Eliana's was a Short red strapless shirt that showed her stomach that was covered by a White Halter-neck shirt underneat , Red Shorts with a White Belt. White Tigh-high socks with Red boots. Long fingerless gloves that reaches almost reaches her shoulders , her hair was in a traditional japanese bun.

"The Dream Dragon Slayer Match! It's finally a Reality! The Match will begin shortly!" Chapati announced as the Crowd Roared in exicitement.

The Bellatrix and Angel watched from the stands as Rogue Cheney with Sting Eucliffe vs Gajeel Redfox with Natsu Dragneel. Both Men having a Stare down , Mato raised his hand.

"MATCH... START!"

Sting and Rogue charged at the other Dragon Slayers. " Let's go!"

"Yeah."

Suddenly Natsu and Gajeel were infront of them in an instant , faces few inches apart making the Dragon Duo's Eyes widen. Gajeel then punched Rogue in the face while Natsu elbowed Sting in the face.

The Crowd's eyes bulged out in shock , jaws dropping. As they watch the Dragon Duo get throwed away. Natsu appeared in front of Sting , kicking him making him flew a bit further in process.

Gajeel then punched Rogue in the face who dodged and kicked Gajeel away. Sting then landed on his feet with an ease and a grin on his face. " White Dragon's... ROAR!" A White Lazer appeared out of Sting's mouth , attacking Natsu who dodged.

"A Lazer?!" Natsu realized with a raised eye-brow as He dodged.

Rogue then suddenly appeared infront of Gajeel. " Shadow Dragon's Slash!"

"Iron Dragon's Sword!" Gajeel's hand turned into a Sword as He blocked Rogue's attack making the said man's eyes widen and Gajeel himself grin , then Gajeel punched Rogue who flew.

Natsu suddenly got infront of Rogue punching him in the face."ROGUE!" Sting Shouted , then Natsu charged at him , Sting's eyes widen when Natsu appeared."WHAT?!"

"Flame Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu shouted , flames erupted his arm as Rogue and Sting flew.

Diana's and Eliana's Eyes widen in shock. " So... Natsu Dragneel is stronger than him... I think not even I can defeat." Eliana admitted solemly as she sulked , muttering. "Fairy Tail is Strong."

Diana even admitted it , She can't defeat Gajeel herself , She then looked at Titania and smirk. " Guess they underistemate Fairy Tail or rather... they overistemated themselves."

Eliana nodded , out of her sulking trance. " True."

"What.. What is going on here?!" Chapati asked , shocked. " Sting and Rogue! The Twin Dragon's of Fiore's Strongest Guild are being pressured!"

Sting and Rogue managed to get in to their feet , Diana turned to Eliana. " Do you think , we should help those two Sabers later?" whispered Diana.

Eliana tched. "Whatever." blushing a bit.

Diana smirked. " You liikkkeee him." She rolled her tounge silently.

Eliana glared at her and growled silently. " Shut up."

Diana and Eliana then turned their eyes to the arena and their eye's widen.

"DRAGON FORCE?!" They both shouted in shock.

Kagura and Milliana turned to Bellatrix and Angel. "What's dragon force , Diana-chan , Eliana-chan?"

Diana crossed her arms. " Dragon Force is the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain in which the user's body turns into that of a dragon. Their Magic Aura becomes visible and their Dragon Slayer powers increase tremendously."

" It's Magic can match a Dragon itself." Eliana added , making the Two other girl's eyes widen.

"I... I... I... It can... match a dragon itself?!" Milliana stammered in shock.

Diana nodded. "Let's see , what happens." She said as they once again turned their eyes to the battle.

"Rogue , Stay back." Sting said making Rogue's eyes widen. " I'll be enough." Sting said with a smirk as Gajeel and Natsu glared at him.

Eliana snickered. " He's gonna get it , He's really underistemated them... How Cocky can he get?" Eliana asked , with a twitch.

Diana smirk. " True but I thought you like it when he's cocky , He's probably cocky just for you."

Eliana blushed bright red and hit Diana in the arm." I AM NOT!" She denied.

The Bellatrix smirk. " Suuureee you dont." She said sarcasticly.

The Sun angel glared at the ex-quip mage. "How about you and Shadow boy? Hmmm? I've seen you hang out with him , last time."

Diana held a bright color of red on her face as she closed her eyes , still arms crossed. "Shut up , We're just friends."

The Take-over mage , snickered. " Suuuuuure yooouuu don't." She said sarcasticly , giving Diana her own mediecine. " You sooo liiikkkeee him." The white-head growled and just ignore her and watch the battle , thought it didn't shock her.

The Battle has ended , Natsu Dragneel won and Sting Eucliffe with Rogue Cheney lost. Eliana and Diana stand and teleported next to the Dragon Duo.

Diana smiled gently at Natsu , shocking everyone execpt Eliana , After all It's not everyday the Bellatrix would smile. " That was one hell of a match , Natsu-san." Natsu grinned.

Eliana then gave Natsu a thumbs up. "That was awesome!"

"I know right~!" Natsu agreed as they fist bump , then Diana grabbed Eliana by the ear.

"Come on , Eliana. We should heal the Dou." Diana said.

"Awww! Why don't we just heal Rogue-san and leave that stupid bee! It's his fault for overistemating themselves." Eliana complain but one look from Diana and Eliana's Hands was on his chest , with a golden glow on it.

Diana smirk in victory and went over to Rogue and put her hands into her chest , a White glow erupted from it and all the injuries were gone. The Two Girls then carried the guys and went to the Grand Magic Game's Infirmary and set the boys on the bed,

"Tsk. They are reckless." Eliana said as she leaned agaisn't the chair she's sitting on.

"True , but It was one interesting fight." Diana nodded with a small as she sat next to Rogue's bed.

" We should , get going before Saber's Master gets here." Diana said and Eliana nodded.

"Right."

"Bye Rogue-san."

"Bye , Stingy Bee."

And the Two Girls left the Room.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**FINISHED FINALLY! **

**- Angelia**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Summary: Did you know , that their are Only Three Amulets that can save the world from Evil? Only People from Families of Heartfilia , Roxanna and Dulcia would know that of course. The Amulets held one of the most Beautiful objects of the Universe; The Sun , The Moon and Lastly the Star. Three Mages held the Amulets which is Unknown to everyone even the strongest and smartest.**_

_**Pairing: StingXOC RogueXOC and NaLu (Mainly StingXOC and RogueXOC , NaLu will be shown when it does)**_

_**Note: Sorry for Wrong spellings and Grammars. **_

_**I dont own Fairy Tail or anything that is mentioned.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Daimatou Enbu , Night of the 4th Day . Crocus Garden.**_

* * *

Inside Crocus Garden , Every Member of the Guild of Sabertooth standed. On the Front of them was Jeimma , Sabertooth's Guild Master with Sting and Rogue Standed in front of him , patched up and healed by Your's truly , The Sun Angel along with the Bellatrix and speaking of the Bellatrix and Sun Angel , They're currently doing whatever is they're doing but unkwon to Diana , Eliana was watching Sabertooth.

"Sting. Rogue." Jeimma called and the Two said men look down as Jeimma stared at them. " How could you?"

Minerva along with Orga and Rufus somehow smirked at the Two while Frosch and Lecter frowned.

"I Have no words to comment this defeat." Rogue stated. " Natsu overpowered us without even using the flames clad in lighting." He clenched his fist , his knuckles turning white. " He was way stronger than we thought. Natsu Dragneel."

Suddenly Jeimma stand up angryly and in an instant , He was infront of the shamed Dragon Slayers and glared at them. "Are those the words of the member of the strongest guild? ah? Who allowed you to show such shameful action? Who told you to lose?" Suddenly Jeimma's Magic Power pushed Sting and Rogue making them fall to the Ground.

"Rogue!" "Sting-kun!" Both Frosch and Lector shouted , while Eliana who was still in hiding. _" I Should wait till something happen..." _She thought.

" You're not worth of calling yourself Sabertooth!" Jeimma roared as He kicked Sting in the gut and punched Rogue in the face. Eliana winced as she watched them. _"Man... If Diana's was here to see this , She would have murdered the Guild Master and Minerva right now... I would have done the same thing though... Wait! What am I thinking?!"_ Eliana mentally slapped herself.

"Gah!"

"Agh!"

"Erase it! Erase the symbol of the crest of the guild! We don't need weaklings in our guild! We don't need losers!" Jeimma ordered , loudly and harshly.

Lector shakely approach Jeimma. "But Master... Both Sting-kun and Rogue-kun did their best." He said. "This time , They lost , but Im proud of Sting-kun."

Eliana looked at the Cat in sympathy. _"Guess I'll get Ready to use my Magic then."_

"Lector." Sting stared at him.

" I Believe that People can become Stronger after a Defeat. Sting-kun learned many thins during this fight." Lector said.

"Who are you?" Jeimma demanded as He stared at the Red-Exceed.

Lector lifted his vest , showing his stigma of Sabertooth on his back. " Oh Man , Master... Im a Member too , I have the crest here..."

Jeimma's Eyes narrowed in anger. "Why is an Animal Sporting the Noble crest of Sabertooth? ...VANISH!"

Lector's eyes went wide along with Sting and Rogue as Jeimma's started his Magic with Eliana starting her own , when Jeimma's Magic Hit Lector , She use the small speck of light to grabbed Lector in fast speed that no one can notice. In an Instant Lector was on her arms unconcious. She sighed in relief. _"Phew... I was having a heart-attack their..."_

"LECTOR!" Shouted Sting when Lector Disapeared , He's eyes narrowed as He shouted his name in fear.

Everyone watched , Eyes widen in shock , Jaws drop , Breaths stuck in their throats exclude the Feiry Orangenette.

Frosch shaked in fear as tears sprung out her round eyes. "Ah... Ah... Lector... Disappeared." She said in shaky breaths.

Out of instinct , Rogue went to Frosch Hugging him to protect him. " Frosch!" "Rogue!"

Tears sprung out the feared Dragon Slayer who has one and only fear. Losing His Friends.

"What An Eyesore , A Cat using the crest of our guild..." Jeimma said as He clenched his teeth.

Tears still in his eyes to his eyes , Sting gritted his teeth in anger. Sting wailed in sadness and anger. "AHHHH!"

"You're Nosy , Sting." Deadpanded Jeimma.

"How Could you... How could you..." Sting Murmured in anger and sadness.

"SHUT UP! It was just a cat!" Glared Jeimma.

Suddenly , out of Anger. Sting attacked Jeimma in the Stomach with his White Dragon's Fist making a Hole gone through his Stomach. Eliana and Everyone's eyes widen in shock as Eliana bit her lip from gasping in shock.

Jeimma's Eyes widen in shock as blood emitted out from his mouth , Sting glared at him in anger with tears still in his eyes.

Rogue and Frosch Stared at him , Sweat trailed down Rogue's face as He stared. Rogue couldn't blame Sting , If it Happened to Frosch or maybe even Diana , He would have done the samething... _" Im Sorry Diana but Maybe next time..." _Rogue thought.

Minerva smirked. "Good." Eliana look at her in disjust. How Could Someone smirk when their own Parent's are punched in the stomach?!

Eliana , having enough , Disapeared in a flash of sun light.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**At Mermaid Heel's Inn , Diana's and Eliana's Room.**

* * *

When Eliana appeared , She was infront of Diana who stared at her. Hard. Eliana gulped as Sweat dropped her face.

"Where were you?" asked the White-head.

"Uh... Damn it... See for yourself." A Sun Light , appeared in a shape of a Box. Then It showed the event that happen moments ago and The Ex-quip mage of Mermaid Heel looked like she's going to murder.

Diana's eyes widen in shock but shooked her head and look at Lector who was in Eliana's bed. " We should let him sleep , Your Thought Projectioned should take care of him." Diana ordered. " Let's get ready for the Last Day."

Eliana nodded. "Right."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Last Day of Daimatou Enbu.**

* * *

**1: Fairy Tail**

**2: Sabertooth**

**3: Mermaid Heel**

**4: Lamia Scale**

**5: Blue Pegasus**

**6: Quattro Puppy**

* * *

At Daimatou Enbu , Everyone the Crowd were Cheering for Sabertooth , Mermaid Heel , Lamia Scale and Lastly Fairy Tail.

"Show your Weapons , Magic and Bonds with your Comrades... A Survival Game where everyone Participates...The Daimatou Enbu Starts now!" Fire works flew and explode in the sky. " The Battlefield will be the whole town of Crocus! The Members of each guild are already scattered. You will run around the city... and when you meet an enemy... A Fight will start. If your enemy loses consciousness or unable to fight your guild automatically gets a point. Also each guild will decide a Leader. The other guild's don't know who the leader is. If you defeat the leader your guild will get 5 points. The Max Point you can get is basically 45 anyone has a chance to win. Every team has different strategies. They can either seprate or move together." Chapati explained.

" Diana should be the leader." Both Eliana and Kagura said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Right."

"Who will get the top of the Glory?! DAIMATOU ENBU... STARTS!"

Team Mermaid Heel , Headbutted each other. " Let's go!"

The Crowd Roared. " The Last Fight is about to start." Chapati said.

"As Expected Most teams separete." Yajima mused.

"Everyone Do your Best!" Mato said.

"Sabertooth has skill fighters so they seperate." Chapati stated as the Lacrima version showed Sting and Rogue separeted. "Some Fight in Pairs." Then It showed Eliana and Diana. " Some Groups of Three."

* * *

**~Mini Time Skip~ (A/N: I WANT TO SKIP TO Erza and Minerva and Also Kagura lost Soo the Ones left are Eliana and Diana and Milliana)**

* * *

Erza looked around then she heard footsteps and turned , It was Diana who looked at her.

"IT'S DIANA!" Said Ex-quip mage swinged her sword at her with Erza blocking it with her own. _" The First's Prediction was wrong?!" _Erza thought as She gritted her teeth.

Diana and Erza clashed with their swords.

"She's Strong...!" Chapati shouted.

Erza and Diana look at each other with Serious looks. _" Show me if your really are a Strong Ex-quip Mage , Titania!" _

" This is getting interesting! The Fight will prove who is the Strongest Ex-quip Mage and Swordswoman!" Chapati yelled through the microphone in amazement.

The Two Swordswoman continue to slashed as they blocked their swords , something suddenly began to form. Hand gloves covered the faces of the women who backed away a bit and the form began to turn Minerva who threw the swordswomen.

"WHAAAAAT?!" The Judge's eyes bulged out with their Jaws Dropped and Sweat trailed down their faces.

The Ex-quip mages began to regain their footing as their feet slide making them both stop. Minerva smirked. " Can I join in?"

"Minerva burst into the Fight!" Chapati announced as the Strongest Women in each different guilds face each other.

It's the Last Day of Daimatou Enbu... Epic Battles are happening are happening all over the place! A Fairy , A Mermaid and the Tiger! How Will this Beautiful and Courageous fight end?!

" It jus turned into a Three-way struggle! A Fight Between the foremost Female wizards of this Competition! Who will Survive?!" Chapati asked.

Eliana who was still finding a worthy opponent smirked. " I wonder who will win." She muttured.

Rogue who was searching at Gajeel. _" I Hope your alright , Diana..." _

The Fate of the World defend on this Daimatou Enbu! Who is the Strongest Woman?

" A Battle between Women!" Chapati shouted in exicitement. " Who will survive?!" Erza and Diana looked serious as Minerva smirk.

" Diana... Eliana... Were counting on you." Arainia said.

" Im Sure , They'll be fine." Kagura said.

The Three Face each other , Diana on left , Erza on right and Minerva on middle. " Whoever my opponent is , Im not gonna stand back." Erza announced.

Diana looked at Minerva and Erza. " I would say the samething , But what I hear from Eliana , I feel more angered than before."

"People seem to have lost faith in our Sabertooth." Minerva said , a smirk still on her lip-sticked lips. " Needless to say... It's because of your guilds. Erza. Diana. To Show that our guild is most powerful... I'll get rid of petty soldiers like you." Minerva stated , cockly.

" Your Pretty confident." Erza commet.

" True but Enough with the talking. Come." Diana closed her eyes and when she opened her eyes , All three of them were glaring at each other.

The Three Charged , Erza with her Sword , Diana with her Katana; Shinsei TsukiHana and Minerva with her War God Magic.

When the Three Near , They swinged their Swords and Magic. The Wind Blew as the Impact of Two Swords and Magic Combined. The Three removed their weapons/magic , Then Erza swinged her sword Minerva and Diana who both blocked with their Magic and Sword.

"Hm." Minerva smirked as she pushed Erza away from her,

"Wah!" Diana went behind Minerva and her feet glowed like the moon in the night and kicked Minerva who sent to the wall , Erza then got her feet balanced and kicked Diana in the face who also got throwed into the wall.

When she got out of the wall , Erza followed her. Diana then got back into her feet and swinged her sword at Erza. Suddenly Minerva was infront of her and her Magic turned like a Roar of a Dragon and attacked Diana who managed to survive the attack.

Then Erza flew above Minerva attempting to kick Minerva who look up. " I can see you." Then Diana attacked her with a Glowed punched , Erza instead kicked Diana in the stomach.

Minerva made Hand-signs. " I Ragudo." She said , then Erza and Diana's Eyes widen as they got trapped by a Source of Minerva's Power. Minerva put her hand above her head and the other to her side in a circle motion. "Neer Wirg Mion Derus Elcantias YAGDO RIGORA!" Suddenly a God-like creature appeared destroying everything.

Everyone even the Judge's eyes Bulged out , jaws dropping in shock. Everyone turned to the Source of the Explosion.

"What's that?" Gajeel questioned.

" Is she this powerful?" Jura questioned himself.

"It's the lady." Orga smirked.

Rogue kept silent but thought. _"Diana..."_

Sting looked down , silent as well.

Natsu and Chelia stopped turning to the Source.

Eliana's eyes widen in worried. " Damn it... You better be safe... Diana." She muttured.

Minerva's lips turned to a thin lined as she stared at the still alive women whose clothes look scratched and battered with bruises on their skin and face as Said Faces looked very feirce.

"WHAAAAT! THEY'RE OKAY!" The Judges shouted in shock , their Hair... er... Hats poped out of their heads.

"What the hell are those 3?!"

"Incredible is not enough to describe them!"

"That Amazing!"

" I see." Minerva smirk. " I certainly did not predict you to be so tough." She said.

Erza glared while Diana just ignored them. Minerva spread her Hand out to her side as her Magic began to show. " I Had to better modify my plan a little.. Other this fight will never end." She muttured , then something began to form and showed Milliana who was trapped in Minerva's Magic. Minerva's smirk began to grow. " I just caught this cat."

The Two Ex-quip's Mages eyes narrowed. "MILLIANA!"

" Can you see how much she is suffering? Inside this space , Im constantly absorbing her Magic." She said.

"How Dirty!"

"Milliana." Both Ariana and Kagura glared. _" You better save her... Diana."_

Eliana just 'tch' angryly. " Does this Woman have a Death wish or what?"

" Do not worry , I don't want you to surrender because of this hostage. I Said I would change my plan." She stated.

Erza and Diana glared at her , Eyes sharpening , Teeth gritted in anger , Eyes narrowing , Weapons gripped tighter.

Minerva grinned sadiscticly. " Yes. That's the Expression I wanted to see."

* * *

_**Daimantou Enbu - Current Results.**_

* * *

_**1. Fairy Tail 50P Leader (1) Members (4)**_

_**2. Sabertooth 49P Leader (1) Members (3)**_

_**2. Mermaid Heel 49P Leader (1) Members (3)**_

_**3. Lamia Scale 43P Leader (1) Members (3)**_

* * *

"By the way , Will the Parts of the City be destroyed by the fights be okay?" Chapati asked.

"Dont worry , pumpkin. We'll fix them with Magic tomorrow." Mato said cheerfully.

" Let go of Milliana." Diana demanded , angrly.

"I'll show you how a king fights." Minerva ignored her.

Diana began to glow like before , not just her feet or arms but her whole body. "Requip: Kogane gin getsuei fujin masurao yoroi!" She then transformed. " I wont say it twice. If you want to live , Let my friend go." She glared.

" Get her back if you can." Minerva provoked with a grin.

Diana , was infront of her in an instant , mutturing. "Golden Silver Dance of the Moon , Shinsei TsukiHana."

Erza's eyes widen. _"She's fast!"_

"Tch." She swing her Sword at her and in a instant Erza was infront of her. Both Mage's eyes widen and Erza swing her own sword to block and in the background , Minerva was walking away.

_"She switched?!" "She Switched with me?!"_ Both Mages thought.

Minerva smirked as she walked away , "Settle the fight between the two of you. I will fight against the winner." with her arm spread wide then pull back and in an instant Milliana disappeared.

"Your a pretty pathetic king if you intervened only to do this." Erza commet.

" The king is the one who moves the pawns according to his own strategy." Minerva lectored with a smirk and walked away. " You should feel honored , Two Against one would be two much. I acknowledge at least that miscalculation. The King must always win. No matter what the conditions are."

"Give Milliana back!" Erza called.

"Dont..." Erza look down as Diana gripped on her sword tighten. " It's useless... knowing that Saber Woman... The Only option is to... FIGHT!" She shouted as she pushed Erza with her sword.

"It seems that you have much to talk about too. I was in the way." Minerva stated.

" I Agree to your terms! Release Milliana!" Diana called and when she turned , Minerva was gone. Her Frown deepen.

"She outwitted you completely." Erza commet as she suck the blood out of her wrist.

" I know... But I have to win... To Save Milliana... That is Absolute." Diana said.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

" We finally met , Laxus." Orga said.

"Black Lighting?" Laxus raised an Eyebrow.

" Did you realize already? Im the lighting's god slayer." Orga said with a grin.

"Even if you can kill gods , It dosen't mean you can kill fairies too." Laxus smirk.

"Why dont you let a Lady join this fight?" A Voice asked , The Lighting mages turned to find Elliana who was grinning in exicitement , ear to ear." Elliana , The Sun Angel of Mermaid Heel. At your Service!"

" The Next Fights are starting one after another!" Chapati said.

"By the way , I wonder where Sting-kun is." Mused Yajima.

"The Lacrima vision camare is unable to catch up."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Another Meanwhile...**

* * *

"Shit! The First Strategy ended up in a mess." Gajeel cursed as He walked around. " I wonder where It started to fail." He wondered.

"Hm."

Rogue then appeared. "Gajeel." Rogue greeted.

"Your Persistent. I'm not as kind as Salamander , Be Ready." Gajeel smirk.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**At the Same Time...**

* * *

"How dirty of you , Lady." Sting smirked as He sat , looking at the ground. " Heheh. Oh well , They can all do as they please. The Scenario I thought will lead us to the best victory. Watch Me , Lector... Eliana."

* * *

**FINiSHED! FINALLY! IT TOOK ME 3 Fucking Hours to FINISH IT! WOOOHOOO!**

**- Angelia**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Three Amulets. Each held Symbols of the Legendary Magic , Celestial Magic (Not Stellar Spirit Magic). One of the Sun. One of the Moon. And Lastly the Star. When the Three Amulets has been collected , The Door shall Open to the Place where Nobody knew. If the Darkness gets the Hand of the Amulets , Everything Changes. Chaos and Destruction shall be near...**

**Pairing: StingXOC RogueXOC and NaLu (Mainly StingXOC and RogueXOC , NaLu will be shown when it does)**

**Note: Sorry for Wrong spellings and Grammars.**

**I dont own Fairy Tail or anything that is mentioned.**

**I Dont own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Battle: Erza Scarlet vs Diana Roxanna**

* * *

On the Lacrima screens , It showed the Two Ex-quip mages , staring down at each other. "I guess it's time to settle this." Erza stated , her eyes filled with determination to save Lucy and Milliana.

Diana began to requip. " Right , I'll be going on full power , then... Kansō: Za Nain meishou ishou!" A Bright binding light surrond the Mermaid , As she transformed into a white dress , the top was similars to Kinana's but of the color white , With long white gloves covered her arms , The Skirt of the dress was floating along with her hair. She looked like a Ghost , A Ghost of the moon. Everyone was stunned of her beauty , The Outfit she is currently wearing is known as; Za Nain Meishou Ishou. A.K.A; The Strongest of her Requips and also known , as; The Outfit of the Great Bellatrix , Luciana. Diana then swinged her katana/sword at Erza who swinged her own , blocking the attack in process.

"Exactly what I want!" Erza shouted , her eyes narrowed dangerously as she was pushed back when Diana swinged her sword harder making her flew a few feet away. While being flew awayed , She requiped. "Heaven's wheel..." Erza charged at Diana. "Pentagram sword!" She shouted.

Diana jumped , above Erza and then charged below. " I Draw , Sword of Destruction , Metsubou!" She shouted. When Her sword contacted Erza and the Ground , Everything was destroyed.

"GWAAHHH!" Erza shouted in pain she fall with medium sized boulders. Once again , Diana charged at Erza.

"I Draw , Sword of the Air , Kuuki: Slash of the Air!" She shouted , As Erza began to requip once more.

"Adamantine armor!" She shouted as she crossed her arms in an 'X'- Formation. Diana completely ignored the armor and slashed through it with an ease , going down past Titania. "Gah!"

Diana looked up a bit to see Titania. " Come on , Titania. Is that all you've got?" Diana taunted as Erza glared at her , requiping.

"Flight Sonic Claw!" She shouted as she flew past Diana in an Ease in a speed of light , litterally. Diana wasn't even affected to the attacked Erza with the same attack as before. Erza suddenly realized what's going to happen and her eye's widen in shoc. "UWAH!" She fell to the ground.

Diana landed with an ease , like a Ninja. Erza panted as she tried to stand up , Diana looked stoic as she stared at Erza.

"She's Really strong!" Chapari commet as the Lacrima Screen showed Diana's Stoic yet bruised and battered face , She was also panting but only slightly. "Mermaid Heel's Bellatrix , She's overpowering Erza , The Titania , The One who defeated 100 Monsters!" Chapati shouted in amazement and awe.

Erza requiped back to her Original clothes as she panted. " Im surprised... I didn't there was someone like you... Where does your strenght came from?" Erza praised then questioned , made Diana's eyes widen as she remembered.

The guilt.

The sorrow.

The pain.

The heartbroken love.

The Hatred.

The Anger.

The guilt , that she didn't get to save her bestfriend , Daniel and her own Brother-figure and Father-figure , Gabriel and Seren.

The sorrow , the lost of her own Brother and Father Figures.

The pain , that caused by none other than her own Bestfriend.

The heartbroken love , That had been made when the start of her bestfriend left... The Lost of her own Family Figures.

The Hatred , She felt when her own bestfriend killed his and her Family Figures.

The Anger , She had felt all the years. Anger that would never be gone till She had avenged her family figures.

Diana punched a Nearby pillar in frustration and anger. Erza watched as Diana looked at the sky with few tear drops down her face. Diana whipped them away and looked at Titania , "Im sorry Titania but I must defeat you... To Save Milliana." She said , sternly as she pulled her sword to her front. " I Draw , Sword of the White Moon , Tsuki!" She shouted , She swinged her sword at Erza , making a Straight Wave of destruction.

As the smoke cleared , It showed Erza who blocked the attack with an Ease , much to the shock of all. " I Can not Lose." Erza stated in determination , The Determination that Diana admired from the Titania. " I Can not Lose , Im here to save Lucy. " She stand up. " Im Here to make our guild number one again." She continued as a binding light erupted around her. "And Im here... To Win for my Comrades." She finished , as the binding light disapeared reaveling her in her Japanese Cloth.

Diana feel silent but none the less , She charged at Erza who blocked with an ease. Then Erza swing her sword through Diana whose eyes widen in shock and surprised , As she was flew to the ground.

"What an amazing force of will! She made a comback in those conditions!" Chapati praised in amazement.

"Indeed." Yajima agreed as his lips twitched upward.

"W-Wow , Kapoh..." Those were the words that manage to come out of the amaze Mato.

At the Crowd , Kagura and Arania's eyes widen in shock. "Even in her Strongest Requip , using her Strongest Spell..." Arania started.

"She... lost?" Kagura finished.

Diana started to stand up weakly as she began to requiped back into her original outfit. Both she and Erza panted in exhaustion as the Crowd Cheered for the Titania.

"Diana is getting up again! The Fight isn't over yet!" Chapati shouted.

Once Diana was up , She swayed a bit. "I... I..." She never get to finish her sentence , The Rocks of the pillar fall out which was noticed by Erza whose eyes widen and shouted.

"WATCH OUT!" All the while pushing her out of the way. The Crowd went Dead silent as the Smoke disapeared , showing Erza was hit instead of Diana who's eyes narrowed in shock and surprise. "Why...?" Diana questioned , shaking.

" You... You reminded me of myself... The way you punched the pillar in frustration , The way how you look your friends , I could see it in your eyes... The Hate , The Guilt , The Anger , The Sorrow and the Pain. You have someone you loved the most betrayed you and your love ones... Like the one you loved , killed your love ones... Then you ended up in a guild , where you finally made peace but it would never disapear... The Hate , The Guilt , The Anger , The Sorrow and the Pain... unless you have faced the man or woman you loved once again." Erza explained , Tears sprung the emerald eyes of the Bellatrix as she looked down and sobbed quitely. She stand up and pulled the boulder out , making Erza free.

" I've always wanted to defeat you , You were my Idol... But... In this... Fight..." She stand up and looked down on Erza. " I Lose-..." Diana never get to finish her sentence , Once Minerva was behind her with her own Sword and stabbed her in the left waist with a sadistic smirk grace on her lips.

Eliana who was attacking Laxus and Orga Above with her Holy Twin Katanas , currently on her Estella Form. "Diana..." She growled angrly as her eyes widen in anger while glaring at nothing all the while , dodging the attacks from the Two lighting slayers and closed her eyes , then a seductive yet a dangerous smirk grace her lips. "Time to get into a higher Level." She muttured and all Hell broke loose with her transforming into her 2nd Level Take over.

Erza's eyes widen as Mermaid Heel gasp while Diana slowly fall to the ground with a thud. Minerva grinned , sadistically. " Erza is the winner. But the Points are mine..." Minerva laughed , evilly. " I told you that I would show you how a king fights. Kings only eat delicious food. Like Mermaid's heads... or Fairies who lost their wings."

Erza growled as she glared at Minerva with her narrowed , sharpened , dangerous eyes. If looks could kill , Minerva would be long gone..." You..." As Minerva throwed the sword , Diana shaked in pain , She clutched her bleeding wound on her right waist , wincing , grunting and flinching once all the while...

Minerva looked down on Erza. "You are next , Erza. However with that wound , I can predict the result of the match." She grinned.

"Mi... llia... na..." Erza turned to Diana who held a few tears on her eyes. "Please... save... Milliana..." She pleaded weakly.

"Yeah."

"Milliana?" Minerva raised an eyebrow. "That kitten?" She questioned as she put her arm to her side as Her magic summonded the unconcious Milliana and throwed her to her side with her hand on her other hip. Erza and Diana's eyes widen , as Minerva smirk once more. "She's already unable to fight and I get the points."

Erza went to her side and called. "Milliana..."

Milliana opened her eyes slowly and unconciously and weakly called. "Ah... Er... chan?"

"Hold on! Milliana." Erza plead then noticed blood on her hand and look over Milliana's back. Erza's blood run cold when she saw bruises.

" I was tired of waiting. So I hurt her to have some fun." Minerva explained as Erza whirled. " I enjoyed her screams." Minerva added , sadisticly.

Erza's eyes widen as she glared at Minerva , all the while gritting her teeth in anger. Meanwhile with Diana , With the last bit of magic , She transported into the Mermaid Heel's infirmary which Arania went to with the last words to Erza." Good Luck..." bringing Milliana with her.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Somewhere...**

* * *

Outside of Damus Flau , A Man in a Black Cloak stand in a Statue. " Seems like Diana and Eliana growned to be Strong women indeed... To bad I have to end their Beautiful lives." The Man smirks and sat downs , watching the Battles.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Battle 2: Rogue Cheney vs Gajeel Redfox**

* * *

Meanwhile , A Fight was started between two Dragon Slayers , Rogue Cheney vs Gajeel Redfox. Gajeel punched Rogue with his Iron Dragon Pillar. "Here!" making the Stoic man flew a bit , but he managed to regain his footing.

"You can't get stronger than me in one day. Give up. You can't beat me if you weren't able to defeat Salamander in Two." Gajeel stated.

Rogue stand up. "You're not as strong as Natsu Dragneel." Rogue mocked bluntly.

Gajeel glared at him with a vein on his face. "What did you..."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Battle 3: Eliana Dulcia vs Laxus Dreyar vs Orga Nanagear.**

* * *

"Mitsukai-Kontan-Teiku-Ue: Yoroshii ken Hōrī!" She shouted , A Bright golden light emitted around her like a sun. She had transform into her 2nd Take over and had a Bow and Arrows instead of her twin swords.

Prepared her attack with her Bow and Arrow , Targetting the sky which confused the Men. She smirked shoot the Arrow. " Holy Arrow of the Heavens , Hori!" She shouted as soon the Arrow contacted the sky , She shouted , once again. " Meteor of Heavenly Arrows!" Once she finished her shout , Holy Arrows shot from the sky , targeting Laxus and Orga endlessly. Once the Arrows are gone , The Lighting Slayers and Take-over mage began to charge at Each other with Magic Around them. Laxus had Golden lighting around him , same with Orga but with the color black and lastly Eliana who held a Sun light Magic around her.

"You're both Passionate as I thought." Orga smirked.

" You talked big and this is all you can do?" Taunted Laxus.

"Tsk. Tsk. Is this how you boys got? I can do much better than you 10x More stronger than this." Eliana mocked.

" I wonder..."

"Hn."

"Tch."

"Hoho." A Chuckle was heard and the Trio turned to see. " Some Strong Fellows here..." Was none other than , Jura Neekis , One of the Ten Saints. "Can I join you? I can finally feel my blood boil."

"Jura of the Ten saints."

"So we get to meet , monster."

"This'll battle will get interesting."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Battle 2: Rogue Cheney vs Gajeel Redfox**

* * *

Back with Rogue and Gajeel , Rogue was on his knees , panting from exhaustion. Wtih Gajeel staring down at him." Try saying it again. Who would be easier than who?"

At the Crowd , Frosch , his exceed , looked worried for the Shadow Dragon Slayer."Rogue..." While at the infirmary , Diana who was looking at the Lacrima screen , looked worried for the Brunnette man also_. "Rogue... Please be okay..."_ She pleaded in her mind , as she winced when she tried to move her wrist. While Arania scolded at her for moving.

"I think Im starting to understand... The Reason you joined Fairy Tail." Rogue said , realizing.

"What do you mean?" Gajeel questioned.

"It make sense that you don't remember. I was just a bald boy at the time." Rogue said , while Gajeel's eyes narrowed in realization. "Just a kid that admired the guil you were in , Phantom Lord. I also wanted to join Phantom once I'd grown up. But then the guild broke up after losing to Fairy Tail and what's more , you even joined. I couldn't believe it... Why would you join the guild that destroyed Phantom Lord... But there had to be a reason... For you to stay in Fairy Tail. And Now I understood. Friends... right?" Rogue smiled.

Meanwhile at the Infirmary , Diana blushed red , much to the confusion of Arania.

"Sabertooth dosen't have that concept." Rogue said as Memories flashed of the recent events. Jeimma's punishment , Sting's cockiness , Yukino's excution , Lector's disappearance , Sting's anger , Jeimma vs Natsu where Minerva interfears. Then Lastly Natsu who spoke. _"If you're a guild yo should care for your friends." _"What's a Guild? What are friends...? What am I fighting for...? Now I also understand why you're strong. And Why we can't win against you." _"Execpt for the Ladt She's Impossibly Powerful..." _Rogue thought as a Picture of Minerva appeared. _"And Sting after he awakened because of Lecter , I guess." _Then It showed another picture of Sting goin on rampage.

" Stand up." Gajeel ordered. "You haven't understood a thing." He stated which made Rogue confused by this. Gajeel suddenly grin and leaned over near to Rogue's face. " The Frog... is your friend right? along with that White haired Mermaid."

In the Infirmary , Arania look at Diana for any explanation but It seems the bellatrix , disappeared with a Note; _"If you want answer , I'll explain after the games..."_

"The Frog? The White-haired Mermaid?" Rogue held confusion then realize with a Picture of Frosch and Diana. "Frosch is cat!" Rogue argued.

"To be Precise. He's an Exceed." Gajeel corrected.

"And How did you know?" Rogue questioned.

"I can smell her scent on you with a bit of salt. " Gajeel answered with a grin. "Right?"

Rogue sighed with a smile. " That's True , Frosch and Diana are my friends." He admitted.

At the Crowd , Frosch held happy tears in his Round dark eyes. "Rogue..."

Somewhere in the Crowd , Diana smiled with a blush. "Oh Dear , This gets us nowwhere..."

While Outside Damus Flau , The Man in Cloak smirk. "Well , It's time to use my Magic."

"Im no match for you." Rogue admitted.

_**"Rogue!"**_ A Mysterious Voice called , Rogue whirled his head but none was their. _**"Look ahead." **_And He did but only seeing a confused Gajeel. _**"The Enemy is still... in front of you." **_Rogue whirled around , demanding.

"Who are you?! Where are you?!" While Gajeel raised an eyebrow.

"Uh? What's going on?"

_**"Rogue...kill...Gajeel." **_

"Hey! Where are you?!"

_**"That is your destiny."**_

"Where are..."

_**"Idiot." **_It mocked and Rogue turned to his behind which was were his Shadow was. _**"I'll lend you my Power. Kill Gajeel."**_

* * *

_**- XOXO Angelia**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: Three Amulets. Each held Symbols of the Legendary Magic , Celestial Magic (Not Stellar Spirit Magic). One of the Sun. One of the Moon. And Lastly the Star. When the Three Amulets has been collected , The Door shall Open to the Place where Nobody knew. If the Darkness gets the Hand of the Amulets , Everything Changes. Chaos and Destruction shall be near...**

**Pairing: StingXOC RogueXOC and NaLu (Mainly StingXOC and RogueXOC , NaLu will be shown when it does)**

**Note: Sorry for Wrong spellings and Grammars.**

**I dont own Fairy Tail or anything that is mentioned.+**

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Battle 2: Rogue Cheney vs Gajeel Redfox.**

* * *

Rogue clutched his head in pain as Gajeel looked over to Rogue in worry yet confusion. "Hey , What's up with you now?"

_**"Kill Gajeel..." **_The shadow spoke. _**"That's "My" Destiny..."**_ It repeated like a mantra as Rogue continue to clutch his head in pain.

"Calm Down." Gajeel tried to comfort but to no avail , at all.

_**"I'll lend you my Power." **_

That was it , The Shadow finally went into control as Rogue screamed in pain once more , And Before anyone could blink , Rogue was infront of Gajeel , Punching him with his Shadow Dragon's Claw , Causing the Iron Dragon Slayer to flew yards away from Rogue.

"W-What happened? Rogue is suddenly weird!" Chapati wondered as sweat trailed down his square-like face.

"Maybe Gajeel-kun said something to him?" Yajima suggested.

"Here we gooo!" Mato said cheerfully for some unknwon reason.

Gajeel panted as He regain his footing with his right hand touching the ground.

_Rogue _smirked as Shadows surronded his entire body. "I'll lend you some of my power , Rogue." He muttured quitely but unfornately for him , Gajeel heard him.

+"Who are you?" Gajeel demanded.

"Shadow." He answered. " The Shadow that controls destiny." He finished.

"What are you sa-..." Gajeel never got to finish his sentence once Rogue kicked him in the face. "GWAH!"

Gajeel stand up , He whiped the blood off his cheek and smirked. " I don't know what happened , Buy I gues you want to fight in the end. Interesting." His hand began to materizlized into a Sword made of Iron. "SWORD OF THE IRON DRAGON!" He shouted as His Hand/Iron sword went straight to _Rogue _who turned into a Shadow and dodge Gajeel's attack and disapeared above.

"Shadow Dragon , Flash of the Waxwing!" _Rogue _attacked the Iron eating Man.

While on the Crowd , The Exceed , Frosch stared at _Rogue_. "Who's that?" She questioned herself as her Round Eyes widen with sweat trailed from the Exceeds face.

Once Gajeel regain his to stand on his feet , He looked aroud , searching for the Shadow Dragon Slayer , not noticing said Dragon Slayer behind him , As his Shadow. "Here." _Rogue _called making Gajeel full of alarm and alert when he turned , He was slashed by _Rogue._ "Shadow Dragon's Slash!"

Gajeel throwed his fist on to his behind were _Rogue _was but the said Man was turned into a shadow , then appeared in front of the Iron eating Man , punching him in the cheek.

Diana's eyes widen as she watched from Lacrima Visions outside the Arena , _"He's been... , I Can't believe it , A Magic that I can't remember? Tch... I gotta to get their , fast."_

Gajeel stand up , shaking slightly. _Rogue _stared at him , "As I thought , You're aren't as strong as Natsu Dragneel." He comfirmed.

Gajeel glared at him with his half open eyes as He gritted his teeth in anger. _Rogue's _Lips turned upward into a small mere smile. " Though Not even he could compete with me , now."

After a Few Moments , _Rogue _had his hand on Gajeel's throat , lifting him up above a it. He smirked. " This is the Famous Gajeel? What an Easy job." He mocked as He tighten his hold on Gajeel's throat.

Meanwhile , Frosch ran out of the Arena. "Frosch Must go." She said with determination with a few tears spelling from his round eyes. "Frosch must get Rogue back."

At the Sametime , Diana was running around , all the while forcing her Magic Power to go up. After her Battle with Titania and Minerva , Her Magic Power has weaken into a Level of a Mere Mage in training.

Back with the Dark Dragon Slayers , _Rogue_ dropped Gajeel carelessy like a Rag doll. "The Shadow Erode you. And You will Disapear Forvever." He commanded as Shadows appeared underneat Gajeel. "Sleep. In the Darkness." He commanded , Suddenly Gajeel grin.

"Ehe. If Salamander can do it , I can too." He stated , obviously reffering of sucking the shadows.

_Rogue_ looked down at him , slight shock. Gajeel stand up , sucking the shadows underneat him all the way.

"What are you... No way..."

" I Don't know who you are , but get out of his body." Gajeel demanded.

"Rogue's?" _Rogue _questioned.

"Also , His name is not 's Raios and used to be my disciple." Gajeel corrected. "You didn't look up to me. I know better than anything else that I wasn't that kind of guy... You Feared me." Gajeel grinned as his features turned into monstoreously. "**I'll Help you remember... That Fear.**"

"Two different... types?" _Rogue_ gaped slightly as he stares at Gajeel with wide eyes."Iron Shadow Dragon?!"

Gajeel charged at _Rogue_ who tried to attack him but Gajeel turned into a Shadow then appeared behind Rogue his arm turning into an Iron Pillar , Hitting _Rogue_ in the back of his head.

_Rogue'_s hand touched the Ground and transformed into a Shadow with Gajeel following suit. The Two Battle as Shadows till Gajeel was right next to _Rogue_ and grabbed him by his Scarf , shocking the Man. _"What?! He's pulling me out of the shadow..."_

Gajeel grinned as He punched Rogue in the face , destroying the Ground and Pillars , with _Rogue_ flewing away. Gajeel transformed back into a Shadow and charged at _Rogue_ in high-speed. Grabbing his head , Gajeel throwed _Rogue_ to the Nearby wall **(A/N: Poor Wall...)** destroying it in process and puffed his cheeks. "Iron Shadow Dragon's... ROAR!" The Mixture of Iron and Shadow came , In a Shape of a Roar of a Dragon's. _Rogue _screamed in pain.

The Roar disapeared with Rogue on the Ground , battered and bruised. Gajeel panting , almost kneeing. The Crowd's Eyes bulging out with their Jaws dropped as they stared were the Once Roar was with Fairy Tail dancing in happinese.

"THE FIGHT IS OVER! GAJEEL WINS!" Chapati announced. "One Point for FAIRY TAIL!" The Crowd cheered out of happinese for the Guild , out of their shock state.

"Hehe... So this is Rogue's current limit." Gajeel heard _Rogue _murmured as He's eyes widen in confusion. He watched as the Shadow disapeared.

"It Vanish." He stated the Obivious.

"STOP!" He heard as He turned to the look a Crying Frosch , startled by the call. "Rogue will die. Stop!" She pleaded. Gajeel stared at it for a moment and replied.

"The Fight is over. Im not going to do anything."

"Fro...sch.." She heard his weak call and imedietly went to his side. "Rogue! Rogue!"

"ROGUE CHENEY!" The Trio heard and turned to a scowling Diana who walked over to him and put her hands to his chest , a White glow appeared , healing his injuries. "You're lucky I force my Magic Power up." She grumbled.

"Diana? What are you doing here? What about your wound?" asked the slightly worried Rogue.

"Oh Please. Wound? Wounds don't stop me from healing my friends besides... That wound didn't hurt." She paused when Rogue stare at her , unconvinced. "Fine , I admit that it hurts but not as bad as mine and Eliana's spars."

"Ugh... My body feels... Ugh... Did I lose...? OUCH!" Rogue groaned in pain while Diana lightly smack him.

"Don't move , Im not finished with the healing." She ordered while she was healing , She was deep in thought. _"What was that Shadow...? I should talk this with Eliana after her Match."_ She leaned down to his ear and whispered. "After this , We're going to mine and Eliana's Hotel Room. A Certain Exceed is waiting for you two and his Owner."

Rogue's eyes widen in shock. "Lector?" The Two Sabertooth members asked in shock.

Diana nodded." Yes , It's him."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Battle 1: Minerva vs Erza Scarlet.**

* * *

Erza stand up and charged at Minerva who activated her Magi and used the waves , grabbing Erza by her wound foot making the woman groan in pain and throwed Erza to the near by Pillar , reaking into pieces, "AHH!"

Minerva smirk. "This will be Titania's Public Execution."

"Ugh..." Erza groaned in pain as her Wound worsen.

Minerva looked down at her with her arms on her hips. "You can't stand up with that leg." She stated the obvious.

"I Will." Erza said in determination as she kneeled , looking up at her with a glare. "As long as Im fighting a battle that I musn't lose... Im ready to stand up as many times as needed. As I told you before, 'You provoked the last guild in the world you should anger.'"

"Anger is bad for your looks." Minerva smirked in arrogance.

"How dare you hurt Lucy... My teammates... Diana... Milliana... Im Angry..." Erza sneered as her feet clenched her teeth and hands in anger with a glare , If looks could kill. Minerva's should have disapeared.

Minerva pulled her arm forward following it was two fingers with a mere smirk evident on her lips, "Do you think that will be enough to scare me?" She mocked.

Wave like things throwed boulders at Erza hitting both her sides , Erza schrieked in pain as it hit her. Spearding her arms to her side. "Thanks to my speacial Magic , I can hit you whatever spot you can see." Minerva paused.

"Not only she can change the space around her... She can even modifty it's property." Kagura observed the fight below her.

Explosions began above Minerva , going directly at Erza who put her arms in an 'X' formation then summoning swords throught the smoke and charged at Minerva , making the purple-haired woman gasp in shock.

"I saw through it!" Erza declared as she sliced Minerva's arms.

"What?!" Wave like things surrond Minerva's arms as she charged her arm at Erza who merily moved her head away and sliced Minerva in the waist who screamed in pain , standing up Minerva glared at Erza with her narrowed eyes and gritted teeth , wave like things appeared at her hands once more , charging at Erza. "Ih Rargas! (Bastard!)"

"My Anger... is my guild's Anger!" Erza shouted. "Secon Origin , RELEASE!" She requiped. "Armor of Nakagami!"+++++

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Battle 3: Orga Nanagear vs Laxus Dreyar vs Eliana Dulcia vs Jura Neekis.**

* * *

The Four stare at Each other , serious but with Jura , He held a smirk on his face. "Jura-san , I want to see you all go out." Orga spoke up.

"Hm." Was the reply he got from the wizard saint.

Orga put his hands hear each other with black lighting coming slightly. "Do you have the guts to stop this?" He questioned in cockiness and arrogance."So saint. Can you block it?" Black lighting began to form.

"Fine."

Orga grinned.

Both Laxus and Eliana looked at green haired man. _"This guy is preparing for a trap..." "How Arrogant and Cocky! Come on! Even I smart enought not to that!" _

"Charged particle Canon of the god of thunder!" Orga yelled as Black lighting shot of his palms and straight to Jura who who jumped , dodging the attack and appeared in front of Orga , punching him to the broke which was broke. A Crater was made in process.

Everyone gaped with eyes bulged out or Eye's widening in shock. Silence covered the Domus Flau...

Eliana gave out a wolf-whistle. "DAMN! He's got the Enchanced Strenght Level as DIANA'S!" With Eliana breaking the Silence.

"I Remembered your fight on the first day." Jura stated as Orga lay , unconcious with blood shotting out of his nose as if He saw a Girl naked in a Hot Spring. " I ended this right away."

"He's A MONSTER!"

"HE BEAT ORGA!"

The Three stared at each other in a competative way. _"Wow , Jura-san! So your not a Wizard Saint for Nothing then." _She thought with a playful smirk on her lips.

"I Have always wanted to fight both of once." Jura admitted. "Mermaid Heel's S-rank Mage and Makorov-dono's..."

"Oops."

The Two Mages cut the Wizard Saint off , "Stop there." Laxus continued. " Here you're not an old guy with some fancy tittle , And you Girl , Your not Some Girl with a High Rank and Im not someone's grand Son."

"We're Just Three Mages."

"Nice Eyes."

Smirk.

Laxus took of his Coat and Eliana perpaired her Bow and Arrows , Aiming at Jura. Laxus charged at Jura with Lighting around him , Jura put his hands slammed his hands together and Chopped Laxus down in One hit , Eliana shot the Arrows at him with a Binding Golden light around it which He dodged with an Ease and with a stomp of his foot , She was on the Ground like Laxus. Much to Everyone with the execption of Lamia Scale who were oblvious Pleased and satisfied.

"Once Again , Only One Blow." Chapati sweated.

"I don't know what to say..."

"Wow , Pepo."

"Your character is wrong!" Chapati mentioned.

"In this world there is always someone stronger than you." Jura stated.

"I know." The Two Stated in unison as they stand up.

"But Someone I like to look down too."

" I was cocky back then... But... I vowed to surpass anyone who defeats Me."

Laxus punched him in the Jaw while Eliana slammed her elbow on to his head.

"They might be Just there at my Feet."

" My Feelings to Protect my Comrades is comfirmed by my Power."

Jura flew a bit by the impact , Jura suddenly then smirk in exicitement. Getting on his feet , Two fingers rouse , summoning Earth Towers.

Laxus jumped in time and shouted. "Lighting Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!" Lighting shot out of his fist , towards Jura.

Who shouted. "TALUS!" Earth like Tube shot out of earth , defending the wizard saint causing it to be destroyed , Laxus charged at Jura in Lighting Speed , punching him which was blocked by Jura's wrist.

In the Distance , Eliana was there , Arrows ready and chanted. " The Holy Arrow of the Sun , May the Golden Light of Heat beseech thee... ARROW OF LIGHT!" She shouted , alerting the men and charged Two Arrows at Jura and Laxus who got hit by the Shoulders.

"UGH!"

Regaining their fighting stance , Jura rouse two fingers once again. Earth Tubes shot out of the Ground , Directly at Laxus and Eliana who dodged them , Laxus charged Jura in the front while Eliana charged at the Back. Jura karate chopped the Two in the Heads.

"HAH!"

"GUWAHH!"

Laxus tried to punch Jura who blocked it with his own , Eliana attempted to kick the bald man who dodged and it hit Laxus instead , The Three once again attempt to hit each other. Laxus kicked Jura who dodged and hit Eliana instead , Eliana punched Jura's Side which Laxus hit her in the cheek and Jura punched them both in the Jaws.

"Wow..."

"They're keeping up with Jura..."

Lighting emitted from Laxus's fist , Sun light emitted from Eliana's palms then Both of them including Jura attacked each other with the Ground half destroyed.

"Well... Im Seriously astonished." Jura admit as Eliana and Laxus panted. "It's the first time in years that I feel this exicited."

"You're a Monster like everyone says." Laxus commet with Eliana grunting in agreement. Closing his eyes , He muttured. "What would you say in such a situation , Natsu?" then Opened his eyes. "Im getting all fired up." with a grin evident in his handsome face.

"Bring it." Eliana provoked in a Karate stance with a seductive smirk on her beautiful yet battered features.

"Come." Jura grinned in exicitement. "Let's fight until two of us falls!"

Laxus charged at his Opponents. "Dragon Slayer Secret Techinque...ROARING THUNDER!" Lighting coming out of his fist , A Large one at that , hitting his opponents who screamed in pain.

Jura grinned while Eliana smiled as she looked at the Sun.

"You beat me."

"Im Finished , Congrats."

Everyone in the Crowd , especially Fairy Tail cheered in happinese.

"LAXUS WON! HE DEFEATED THE ONE OF THE WIZARD SAINTS! AND MERMAID's NUMBER TWO RANKED MAGES! THE SITUATION SUDDENLY CHANGED!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: Three Amulets. Each held Symbols of the Legendary Magic , Celestial Magic (Not Stellar Spirit Magic). One of the Sun. One of the Moon. And Lastly the Star. When the Three Amulets has been collected , The Door shall Open to the Place where Nobody knew. If the Darkness gets the Hand of the Amulets , Everything Changes. Chaos and Destruction shall be near...**

**Pairing: StingXOC RogueXOC and NaLu (Mainly StingXOC and RogueXOC , NaLu will be shown when it does)**

**Note: Sorry for Wrong spellings and Grammars.**

**I dont own Fairy Tail or anything that is mentioned.**

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Battle: Erza vs Minerva.**

* * *

Minerva charged at Erza , her Magic around her palms. "Lo Houseto (How Pathetic)." She mocked. "Lo Housetia! (Absolutely Patheti!)"

Erza gritted her Teeth. "This is the End."

Diana who was watching Erza's battle , eyes narrowed in surprise. "What...? She can... She can... She can use Armor of Nakagami? She's truly a Prodigy of Requip of Armors." Diana gaped.

Eliana who teleported back to her Inn , smirked. "Seems like Erza has something that Minerva dosen't." She gently picked up the sleeping Lector and teleported one more. "Nakama."

"I Ragdo!" She shoved her Palms in front of her , As her Wave of Magic surrond Erza , Erza with one slash , The Magic Disappeared much to the Purple-haired Woman's shock. "Eh?"

Diana smiled softly. "Beause of the Huge amount of Magic The Armor of Nakagami consumes , For 10 years no one has the ability to wear it. However , The Ones who are able to wear it... Are able to break the rules of the Magic and their sword is invincible." She explained, Memorizing the words of her Teacher once spoke to her.

"Impossible... How an you have so muh Power left...?"

"You hurt too many People I care for." Erza glared at her.

"No. STOP!"

"This is the Reward."

"STOP! I...I..." Minerva stammered.

Erza charged at her , slashing her sword at her. Minerva shrieked in pain as she fell to the Ground , Her Dress battered and destroyed that it showed her underwear.

In the Infirmary , Milliana cheered. "ER-CHAN DID IT!"

"ERZA WON!" Chapati announced. "SHE BEAT SABERTOOTH'S LEADER AND GAINED FIVE POINTS! AND GRAY AND NATSU DEFEATED LYON AND CHELIA EARNING TWO POINTS! STRONG! FAIRY TAIL IS TOO STRONG! WILLY THEY EVEN WIN WITHOUT ONE OF THEIR MEMBERS DEFEATED?! ONLY STING EUCLIFFE IS LEFT!" Chapati sweated. "Yajima-san this is..." He pushed the mic to Yajima's face much to the Man's annoyance.

"Uhm... Fairy Tail is very close to victory."

"Wow , Kapoh."

"There's Still One left."

"But what an one person do against those guys?"

"That's right."

"The Fairies already have won!"

"FAIRY TAIL!"

"FAIRY TAIL!"

"FAIRY TAIL!"

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

The Cloaked figure from Earlier smirked. "It's almost time. Be ready , Heartfilia , Roxanna , Dulcia. Your Lives are soon to be lost."

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Sting sighed. "I didn't think it would turn out so perfectly How I wanted." Smirking , He spoke to himself. "This Must be destiny..."

"Hm?"

"What?"

"it's just that difference..."

_**Fairy Tail - 63P**_

_**Sabertooth - 55P**_

" Yes 8 points differene so what?"

"Well... I was thinking if Sting managed to defeat them all... The Leader is Five Points , And the other 4 are One Point."

"9 Points!"

"That's Sounds Pretty Impossible , but...!" Chapati started.

"The Members of Fairy Tail are all wounded..." Yajima finished.

"Does he want to defeat them all , Kapoh?!" Mato said in shock.

"Was He aiming for this?!"

"Hey Hey , No way..."

Sting raised his hand up as White Magic shot out of his fist. "Im here. Come out Fairy Tail!"

Fairy Tail team look up as they began to slowly and weakly walk to Sting's direction. Once they appear Sting grinned , "What a spectable. I looked up at all of you Seven years ago."

"Stop blabbering." Gajeel says in irritation. "This is the last fight."

"We'll do it One vs One." Gray spoke out. "Who do you prefer?"

Sting spread his arms. "You can attak me all together sine you're wounded." He closed his eyes and smirked.

"You shouldn't underestimate Fairy Tail." Natsu growled.

"Oh no way , I respect you." Sting opened his eyes and smirk. "That's why I'll defeat you all together! I was waiting for this time!" Sting suddenly shouted. "I'll show my Power to Lector!"

Laxus snorted. "I Don't know what you're talking about , but are you serious?"

"Fine." Erza agreed. "If that's your decision. We'll be your opponents. Sting."

"That's Good."

Team Fairy Tail Glared at him in determination to Win. Sting's Magic power spread around him as He smirked. "Hehe." Then He's eyes narrowed. Team Fairy Tail was staring at him in so much determination , He was shocked. He could see it in his eyes , The Power of Fairy Tail. He could actually felt the Power. Sting's jaw slightly dropped in amazement. _"They're all covered in wounds and bruises... So much that I could beat them by just pushing them down... I came this far didn't I? If I defeat them all... I'll be able to see Lector again... Yes! For Lector's Sake! Go ahead...! Im Strong Now!" _ He took a step forward. _"My Feelings for Lector... made me Strong..." _ He took another stepped forward as the Word Strong repeated in his head like a mantra till he Tought. _"I can win!" _With One last step , He fell to his knees , As Wind blew. "I can't Win..." Everyone gaped in amazement as Minerva cried. "I Surrender."

The Points were added as Stings eyes watered and Fairy Tail cheered and cried in happiness. "It's settled!" Chapati happily started as the Crowd Began to Roar , cheer and cry. " THE WINNER OF DAIMATOU ENBU IS... FAIRY TAIL!" The Crowd espicially Fairy Tail Guild cheered waving the Fairy Tail Flag.

Erza smiled , Gajeel , Gray and Natsu grinned and Laxus Smirked. They finally did it , They Won and that's that.

Erza approahed Sting. "Sting." She called. "Why didn't you attack us?" Erza questioned.

"..." Sting kept silent till he answered. "I felt that I couldn't meet him... I thought if I won I could... But now I have the feeling that's not true..." Erza stared at him as He began quiver. "I don't why...You're all were just so Strong... The way I am now... I can't meet him..."

Erza smiled softly at him. "You can."

"Erza!" Diana called , Erza turned to her to see she was not alone but Rouge , Eliana were also their; Healed and healthy along with Frosch resting on Diana's arms. But you could see something in Eliana's.

Sting's eyes narrowed in shok as multiple sweat trailed down his handsome features. Eliana walked over to Sting and smirked. "Oi! What's with that shocked face? Shocked that I saved him?" She teased with a smile.

Sting's eyes narrowed and stumle towards Eliana who was right infront of him , which made them fall on the Ground with Sting on Top , Eliana on the Ground and Lector in the Middle. Lector slowly opened his eyes to meet Sting's. "Lector! Eliana!" He somehow added Eliana's name to it and hugged both Her and Lector with Tears in their eyes. "Sting-kun!"

"Tch. Stop making me feel emotional." She looked away to see Diana and Rogue smirking. "WHAT? It's no different from you two!" The Two looked away with blush on their faces , Fairy Tail smiled.

Gajeel grinned as He walked over to his Disciple and put his arm around his Shoulders. "Seems like My Disciple has a Girlfriend." He teased.

"Gajeel!"

"G-Gajeel-san!"

"Ha! You shuttered! The Shuttering Queen's Back!" Eliana laughed once more, she was out of Sting's arms.

"S-S-SHUT UP!" Diana requiped a Sword and chased Eliana, screaming. "YOU MUST PAY!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

The Cloaked man let out a chuckle of exicitement. "All According to my Plan." He removed the hoodie to reveal Handsome features of Black Haired Man. His Black Eyes glistering in glee. "Heheh. Be Ready , Dragon Slayers and Gurdian of Celestials... You're going to face the Power of Darkness..."

"Soon... The Gurdians of Darkness shall arrive with the Dragon King... Chaos and Destruction shall appear."

_**Sorry for the Late Update , I was waiting for the Chapters~! Sorry~!**_


End file.
